Open Chances
by WhitneySparks
Summary: Two girls in their twenties stumble across a supernatural element in their school, they have a tainted past, and the right connections. So it's no surprise when Dean and Sam show up...what secrets will unfold?
1. Peachy Reunion

Peachy Reunion

Ivy Valentine thinks she is a freak among society, a bad family past no mother no father, just her and her twin brother. Crystal's dad took her in when they were seven, and grew up together, her twin brother carried on with the 'family business' whilst she was forced to move to England with Crystal.

Ivy tapped impatiently on her desk as she watched the clock tick and the hands move, she didn't think it was going fast enough and proceeded to day dream about home – America. She would picture the days and nights her and Crystal had spent together hunting, the amount of bitches they ganked with Crystal's father, and…the accident that forced them to move home – however she doesn't like to remember that time, the time her best friend and her were close to death. Thinking about it Ivy mentally shuddered and twisted her head to one side trying to focus on something else other than that horrible memory. Her short red hair glinting as the sun shone through the windows and filtered the room, she over heard a conversation that got her mind thinking.

"I can't believe it," a stunned girl said quietly, but Ivy was close enough to hear.

"We can't tell anyone," the other girl replied, Ivy recognised them, they were friends with Crystal.

"No, no I completely understand," the first one replied, Ivy recognised them as Michelle and Rachel. "I just can't believe that she's missing,"

"Yeah, I know," Rachel sighed swishing her blonde hair away from her face, Ivy smirked to herself – the amount of times Crystal did that unintentionally it would make the boys drool.

"Hey Ivy," the incredibly smart, posh, loaded, and gorgeous guy tapped Ivy on the back making her jump and swish around quickly.

"Yeah?" Ivy beamed politely.

"Can you tell Crystal I've got work at lunch for an hour or two, so I'll meet her back at you guys' place," Jack smiled his perfect set of polished teeth making his blue eyes sparkle.

"Yeah sure," she smiled, nodding at the same time. She still can't believe that Crystal was going out with this guy – well she could believe it, it was Crystal, but she couldn't believe that she found someone normal.

"Thanks," he smiled as he grabbed his bags together as the bell rang and he darted out of the room.

Ivy, sighing, picked up her bags slowly and walked out of the classroom, for some reason she had the small conversation about the missing girl ringing through her head.

* * *

Crystal was in her classroom opposite Ivy's room, she missed her…well she might as well be her sister, and she wanted her close so that she could feel safe. Visions of the accident suddenly poured into her brain, she shook her head and looked up blinking her gorgeous set of lashes.

"Crystal, how's Jack?" Peter asked her, he was in her friendship group and had asked her out on numerous occasions, she turned him down each time then Jack came along and she just started to ignore him.

"Still alive, still breathing, still drop dead handsome, and still my boyfriend! Sorry to disappoint," Crystal smiled unsympathetically and turned back to the notes infront of her.

"Sorry," Peter sighed putting his hands up in a defensive action.

"Where did she go?" Sarah, behind her, asked Georgina who was also behind Crystal.

Georgina hesitated for a moment, "we don't know, she's been missing for over twenty four hours so the police are involved,"

"What's this?" Crystal asked turning around to her friends.

Georgina swished her brown curls to the side, and leaned in closer to Crystal. "You know Melissa Sherry?"

Crystal giggled. "Oh…the French posh girl, yeah I know," Crystal sighed thinking of the annoying bitch she had an argument with just the other day.

"Yeah," Sarah laughed applying lip gloss onto her lips.

"It's pronounced She-rie not Sherry," The three of them giggled in unison.

Georgina and Sarah's faces dropped and Crystal wondered why the atmosphere had suddenly turned. "What happened?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

"She's…" Georgina started but couldn't bring herself to say, Crystal watched at her in awe at her over reactive tears.

"She's missing," Sarah sighed giving Georgina a sympathetic arm.

"Huh," Crystal breathed as the bell rang and she grabbed her things together. "So…when did she go missing? Could she have just gone on holiday on her own or something?" Crystal question instinctively.

"No," Sarah breathed shaking her head. "She just didn't come home from school," she carried on explaining as they walked through the dim halls of school.

"Well…" Crystal began to ask another question when Ivy caught her glance through the halls, Crystal thanked the fact that Ivy had bright red hair.

"Crystal!" Ivy called through the crowd, Ivy was thankful that Crystal's hair was a unique curly blonde that she could spot her out in a crowd a mile away.

"I've got to go," she said to Sarah, not looking at her, just staring at something she noticed on a notice board.

"Ok," Sarah said oddly. "Can't wait for your party by the way," she shouted back as she took Georgina into the toilets as she was still sobbing.

Ivy came closer and reached Crystal in no time, her eyes where wide with excitement, like a small child being let loose in a sweet shop.

"Hey did you hear about the…?" she asked biting her lip to try and contain the excitement.

"French missing girl?" Crystal asked interrupting and simply pointed to the sign on the board.

"Damn!" Ivy cursed hoping she hadn't heard a thing about it yet.

"Plus Georgina and Sarah told me," Crystal shrugged and they started to walk down the hall.

"So do you think it's anything we need to be worried about?" Ivy asked carefully choosing her words.

Crystal grunted. "You mean is it anything that might mean hunting?"

Ivy pursed her lips. "Well when you put it that way," she shrugged.

"Come on it's nothing, just a coincidence, Dad purposely chose this school because of no demonic activity, no ghosts, no ghouls, no vampires, no werewolves, just people," Crystal watched her feet as they walked, she felt the usual uncomfortable itch to hunt but pushed it to one side.

"Maybe we should tell…"

"NO!" Crystal snapped before Ivy had a chance to finish her sentence. "We're not telling Henry, he will drive down immediately from London and stay with us! He won't leave until it has been dealt with! You know what he said; _any deaths, missing people, or strange activity you call me and I'll sort it out_," Crystal grimaced mimicking her brothers' words.

There was a sudden scream from the toilets they were passing, Georgina and Sarah rushed out in a panick and left everyone staring in awe at the toilets. Ivy and Crystal shared a quick glance before their instincts kicked in and they ran straight into the girls toilets. Crystal took the knife she hid, that was normally strapped to her leg, and held it up in the air defensively – ready for anything. Ivy grabbed the small revolver she kept in her pants and stood infront of Crystal protectively. They walked in slowly, Crystal looked around for any signs whilst Ivy watched the feet in the cubicle they were walking towards. A small snigger filled the air and the door swung open.

"WOAH!" a small boy gasped placing his hands up in the air.

Ivy and Crystal frowned and examined the fifteen year old infront of them.

"How did you get in here?" Ivy frowned glancing at the boy.

"I-I, jeez relax, I got lost," he panted and shrugged in response.

"Got lost?" Crystal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," the boy replied with a shrug.

"Really?" Ivy giggled placing the gun back in her hiding space, Crystal did the same with her knife.

"Yeah," the boy replied with another shrug, a little more relaxed now that the weapons were away.

Crystal simply raised an eyebrow at the child infront of them.

"Ok, ok," the boy rolled his eyes. "I just had a little peek of some girls that were changing, no biggy," he sighed budging passed them and making an exit.

"Kids," Crystal sighed looking up at the ceiling.

Ivy suddenly leant down on the floor looking at a stain on the tiled flooring. Crystal rolled her eyes bored; she wanted to catch the canteen before all the good stuff was gone.

"Look at this," Ivy ordered, with a sigh Crystal bent down next to Ivy.

Her eyes soon turned inward. "Is that…?"

"Blood," Ivy breathed examining it closely.

Crystal stood up sighing and checked that the knife wasn't visible in her reflection as she looked in the mirror. Ivy stood up contemplating the circumstances that the blood and Melissa were related. Crystal frowned and noticed a weird mark next to the mirror.

"Hey Ivy," Crystal called, Ivy quickly bounced to her side to see what Crystal had found.

A weird crack/mark was in the hard wall beside the mirror. "What is that?" Ivy gasped.

"I don't know," Crystal breathed.

After a couple of silent minutes Crystal stood up straight and shrugged, they left the toilets and saw the crowd gathered round Georgina and Sarah, mostly sympathetic boys offering to beat the boy up, little did they know he was already out of the toilets and long gone.

"I've been thinking," Ivy breathed as they reached the ground floor of the building.

"That's never a good sign," Crystal smirked cheekily.

Ivy just ignored her and carried on. "The missing girl, Melissa, isn't that the girl you had an argument with the other day?"

Crystal stopped walking and blinked her blue jewel like eyes at Ivy all Crystal could think at this time was; _was Ivy seriously considering that I had something to do with the disappearance?_ Crystal shrugged and walked off down the hallway.

* * *

After school Ivy and Crystal were hanging out in their apartment. It had two bedrooms on opposite sides of the main room which was an open planned living room, office, dinning room, and kitchen. The main bathroom was next to Crystal's room.

Ivy was sat on the sofa, a glass of wine infront of her, a lamp beside her as she read a set text book for her exams. Crystal was stuck into her Ben and Jerry's ice cream as she roamed the internet and Facebook.

"Oh yeah," Ivy called still reading her book. "Jack said he would meet you here tonight, said he had work that's why he couldn't meet you at lunch,"

Crystal finished her mouthful and leant back on her chair at the dining table. "Ok," she nodded. "Thanks,"

"No probs," Ivy breathed slouching deeper into the soft marshmallow of a chair.

Crystal browsed Facebook for twenty minutes when a small notification for Skype showed up. She clicked on it and couldn't help but have an elongated smile as she clicked the _accept_ button.

"Yo, yo, yo!" the familiar voice called to her as the picture loaded.

"Yo my bro, my hommie," Crystal giggled taking another spoonful of ice cream, the picture loaded and Crystal beamed. "You remembered!"

"How could I forget?" Henry, her brother, replied with a perfect smile. "Tonight is Ben and Jerry's night,"

Crystal smiled taking another spoonful.

"So what you been at today sis? How's Ivy?" he asked, Ivy hid the smile she wanted to show well, she liked it when Crystal's family asked about her.

"Ivy's reading a book, she's awesome, I have had…an interesting day," Crystal thought it best to leave out the missing girl. "Enough about me what about my favourite brother? How's being a top notch lawyer in London doing?" Crystal beamed as she watched her brothers smile increase.

"Good, and being a top notch lawyer, is super fun! Now what did you mean by…_interesting_ day?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow.

Crystal rolled her eyes and wished she hadn't opened her mouth. "It was just interesting," she shrugged looking at the nearly empty ice cream pot.

Henry just stared at her raising one of his blond eyebrows.

Ivy stopped reading her book to turn around and grab Crystal's attention. "Just tell him!" she shouted in a whisper.

Crystal rolled her eyes and looked to her brother. "Just…promise not to freak out," she sighed.

Henry rose an eyebrow but nodded.

"So this girls gone missing, we found blood in the bathroom with this mark on the wall, but that's it! Just coincidences no link found!" Crystal urged already seeing the panick in her brothers eyes.

"Actually," Ivy spoke up, she gave up reading her book properly since Henry had said her name. "I spoke to some girls, and that bathroom was the last place Melissa was seen,"

Crystal gave Ivy the _look_ that told Ivy she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Right!" Henry growled grabbing his phone from the side. "This calls for action,"

"It's nothing!" Crystal protested.

"Hello," Henry called down his phone exiting the room and leaving his laptop to look at the empty space.

"Great!" Crystal muttered sulking back in her chair.

After twenty minutes, Crystal had finished her ice cream and Henry's webcam was still showing an empty room, Crystal had indulged herself into a light reading book when the phone rang. Ivy leaped up and swooped the phone to her ear.

"Hello Valentine and Blue residence how can I help you?" she answered posh.

Crystal sat forward as her brother came back to the webcam.

"Oh hello Bobby!" Ivy said her eyes wide as she practically shouted Bobby's name for Crystal to hear.

"Bobby is coming down," Henry smirked at Crystal.  
"What! Why can't you?" Crystal protested her blue eyes fierce with anger.

"I can't…let you go through that again, either of you," Henry shrugged and disconnected the call.

"What you shouting at you idjut? I know you're in England now but there's no darn reason for all that shouting!" Bobby protested down the phone.

"Sorry," Ivy mumbled.

"Anyway, I'd thought I'd ring to let you know I'm coming down! I got to rearrange a few things but then I'm on the first flight!" Bobby urged grabbing his passport as he walked to the kitchen to check his supplies.

"Ok but what about Crystal's dad…why can't he get here?" Ivy frowned and Crystal's head perked up.

"He's on business with a friend," Bobby paused as two young men entered the room. "Gotta go, see you in a few hours," he said quickly and hung up.

Ivy looked at the phone stunned before looking at Crystal.

"Great! Just Great!" Crystal sighed standing up and stomping to her room.

* * *

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Crystal groaned as she slammed her locker door shut.

"I don't know," Georgina shrugged beside her looking to the side. They had been avoiding eye contact with her since school started. They were all in their twenties for pete's sake they shouldn't be acting like immature idiots!

"Urgh! Just tell me!" Crystal groaned and slumped as she walked.

Sarah sighed and stood infront of Crystal to stop her from walking. "Promise not to get mad?" she asked.

Crystal rose an eyebrow. "I ain't promising anything!"

"They think you did it," Sarah said staring Crystal in the eyes to read every emotion that followed.

"What?" Crystal replied in horror. "How could I…I didn't…why?" She asked her emotion now one of anger.

"Everyone knows you had an argument with her the other day, they think you beat her up and left her to die!" Georgina said like a true drama queen.

"Well I didn't so they can stuff it!" Crystal frowned and stormed off.

Meanwhile Ivy was washing her hands in the basin. She had investigated every single patch of the toilets and nothing! The blood was gone, but the weird mark wasn't. She looked in the mirror and gasped as something flittered behind her. She turned around slowly and cautiously as she heard the sound of metal pinging on the floor – whatever it was, it was heavy. She moved towards the noise and bent down. A long silver chain had dropped to the floor, attached to it was a locket. She gasped and picked it up as she stood up straight. It was her locket, someone had stolen it – one of the popular's – a couple of days ago and she never got it back. She examined it closer and opened it, all the photographs were still in there, she shut it quickly not wanting to look at any of the photos that would bring back memories.

The door to the toilets swung open, Ivy shoved the locket in her back pocket in case it was the thief coming back for it, she brushed passed the girl and made it out safely. Ivy ran through the halls and got to the cafeteria, Crystal had a tray full of food and was about to sit down on an empty table, Ivy ran too her and sat opposite her.

"Guess what I got back," Ivy beamed.

Crystal frowned. "You lost something?"

Ivy nodded and placed the locket on the table. "But it's back,"

Crystal gasped and pointed to the locket. "You lost this! How? You carry it around with you every where!"

"It…well I think someone stole it, and I have an idea as to who!" Ivy shrugged, Crystal rose another eyebrow. "Melissa, I think…she's dead, and I think this was her way of returning it to me,"

Crystal laughed, a little too loud, and Ivy just playfully hit her. "I'm sorry, but aren't you jumping the guns just a tad?" Crystal sighed shaking her head.

"Seriously!" Ivy urged. "Come on, there is something really weird going on!"

"No!" Crystal snapped. "No there isn't! Now we are going to sit here, eat pie, go home and live normal lives!"

"Sheesh! Fine! Talk to me again once you have gotten over your mood swings!" Ivy huffed and left the canteen.

Ivy had work anyway, she didn't want to stay with her lame best friend (well she did but she didn't want to admit it). Ivy loved the punters, the crowd, she likes observing it! She felt like it was watching animals in their natural habitat.

"Sorry fella's what can I get you?" she beamed to a crowd of lads. They beamed eyeing her up and down before they made their orders. It was lunch hour, and so it was busy, that's why work got her to work from lunch through to the end of school; she had finished her timetable for the day anyway so school didn't care.

"No! I'm not going!" A woman screamed to Ivy's manager.

Ivy walked up casually and examined the strangers face, she didn't normally come in here, but she looked familiar…exactly like…Melissa.

"Listen," she said soothingly to the woman. "I think you've had enough you need to go home,"

"I can't!" The woman spat tears streaming down her smeared face. "It's too quiet, she's not there!" the woman balled.

"I know," Ivy sighed looking at the floor. "I knew Melissa, she was a…good person," Ivy bit her tongue at the last part, but remembered that Melissa did give her the locket back.

Melissa's mum nodded and sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, and downing her last order.

"Go home," Ivy urged and looked up to her managers and some men standing around the poor woman. "Someone call her a cab?" Ivy asked and the boys nodded.

The woman disappeared out of the pub, leaving a crowd full of new gossip. Ivy shook her head and noticed a weird book on the bar, she frowned and picked it up, it read; _Alice Day_ on the front. She looked up to see the woman driving off in the cab; it was too late to give it back to her. She took off her apron and put it on the shelf under the bar.

"Kurt, I'll be back in twenty," she called as she grabbed her car keys and exited the bar.

Back at school Crystal sighed as she walked out onto Campus with her friends. Some construction trucks were going over the grass like army tanks, they were building a new building for the mature students, and suddenly they all stopped and black thick smoke rose from them. Crystal looked down at her phone and gasped as she saw the time.

"Hey, guys, Jack," she called and they all looked up at her. "I've got work, I'll see you later," she smiled and Jack gave her an elongated kiss.

Crystal giggled and ran off into the toilets, she changed into her black skirt and white shirt and ran out of the school entrance, all under ten minutes. She smiled proud of herself until two tall dark shadows stood in the way of the sun and she squinted as she looked up to a really tall guy, and an average height guy – well he was just taller than her anyway.

"Hey there," the smaller one said. They moved out of the way of the sun and she could see them properly. The smaller one had short dirty blonde hair, the same colour as her own, and light green eyes. The other incredibly tall one, had a mop head for hair, that was brown, and also the same eye colour as the other one.

"Can I help you?" Crystal huffed crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow as she looked at them.

"Crystal!" Ivy bellowed, Crystal looked behind the two men to see Ivy getting out of her car and rushing towards her.

The blonde man was still examining Crystals amazing figure, and seemed overwhelmed when Ivy bounced over; _two for the price of one_ was his thoughts. The taller one frowned as he examined Ivy.

"You never guess what I found," Ivy spoke fast speaking only to Crystal, she hadn't acknowledged the two men infront of Crystal.

"Ivy," Crystal pointed to the men and Ivy immediately apologised.

"Ah, sorry, who are you?" she frowned narrowing her eyes at them both.

The smaller one coughed and nudged the taller one as they both reached into their jackets and pulled out their police I.D. "We're with the local police, we have some questions on the missing girl, perhaps you could help us?" the smaller one grinned cheekily nodding at them both.

"Can I have another look at your badge?" Crystal fluttered her eyelashes to the smaller one, he grinned thinking his charm was working and passed it too her. "Ah, Blake Summers?" Crystal asked raising an eyebrow and examined the blonde short one.

"Yep, and this is my partner Brian Newman," Blondie responded.

"So I'm guessing you guys are from America? Judging by your accents?" Crystal asked looking at his I.D long and hard.

The two men glanced at each other.

The blonde one responded with "Yep sweet cheeks, and your point is?"

"So how long have you been in England?" Ivy asked catching on to what Crystal was getting at as she peered over her shoulder.

The tall one frowned and Blondie replied with; "A couple of months," followed by a shrug.

Crystal nodded "Yeah that's interesting considering you've supposedly been

in this country all your life," and showed him his own I.D.

They both became wide eyed, and frustrated with themselves. "Well it seems like months to us, anyway aren't there months in years?" Blondie grinned winking.

"Bull crap, my dad makes better I.D than this and he gets the shakes," Crystal smirked.

Ivy giggled and said "Imagine that happening to a real police officer, imagine how screwed they'd be,"

"Ok so you got us," the taller one sighed flinging his hands in the air.

The small one looked offended by the tall man, he couldn't believe he gave up that easily.

"My name is actually Sam and this is Dean," Sam said pointing to Dean.

"Yeah and we're actually looking for an Ivy Valentine and a Crystal Blue?" Dean pondered as Ivy and Crystals face screwed up.

"Wait!" Ivy shouted and beamed a smile. "Is your last name Winchester?" she smirked and the two boys frowned. "Sam! Do you not remember me? We stayed at Bobby's one weekend, Dean was old enough to go on a hunt but you had to stay at Bobby's!" Ivy smiled at the distant memory. Sam beamed suddenly remembering it too.

"O-of course!" he chuckled. "IVY!" he beamed grabbing her in a tight bear hug and quickly getting off.

Crystal stood there completely confused.

"Well ain't this just a peachy reunion," Dean muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey all so this is me and my friends first FanFiction story that we've created together! So please be nice! Hope you like it, and don't forget to Review! :D x.


	2. Getting to Know You

Previously –

"Wait!" Ivy shouted and beamed a smile. "Is your last name Winchester?" she smirked and the two boys frowned. "Sam! Do you not remember me? We stayed at Bobby's one weekend, Dean was old enough to go on a hunt but you had to stay at Bobby's!" Ivy smiled at the distant memory. Sam beamed suddenly remembering it too.

"O-of course!" he chuckled. "IVY!" he beamed grabbing her in a tight bear hug and quickly getting off.

Crystal stood there completely confused.

"Well ain't this just a peachy reunion," Dean muttered.

* * *

Getting to Know You

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ivy asked Dean irritated.

"Crap!" Crystal sighed looking at her watch. "I'm late! Great!" she huffed grabbing her keys as she made her way to her car.

"Crystal!" Ivy called.

"Not now! Deal with them, I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Crystal called as she drove off down the street.

"What's up with her?" Sam mumbled looking at Ivy up and down in her uniform.

Ivy sighed, she knew exactly what was up with Crystal, she also knew she couldn't tell the Winchesters. "I don't know," she sighed lying.

"Right well let's crack on," Dean grunted moving past them and into the school. "I'll leave you two love birds to it," he mumbled, luckily the other two didn't hear.

* * *

Ivy sat down on the bench; she frowned once she noticed the abandoned construction trucks on the field, and plunked the journal onto the bench.

"Great you're a book lover too, you and Sam have a lot in common," Dean mumbled and Ivy gave him a disgruntled look.

"The missing girl, her mum left this at the bar, she was pretty wasted and I figured she won't miss it," Ivy shrugged opening the journal up and started to flick through it.

"Hey!" Sam grabbed the journal and snapped it shut.

"What?" Ivy frowned shrugging.

"This belongs to her daughter we should give it back," Sam demanded.

"Oh come off it!" Ivy giggled.

"Yeah Sam," Dean nodded liking Ivy's sudden attitude change.

"No!" Sam snapped. "We should return it to her mum,"

Just then Ivy started giggling. "Sam it's not Melissa's," she smirked pointing to the cover that read; _Alice Day_.

"Oh," Sam frowned examining it.

"Let's crack on with it then," Dean sighed snatching the book off him and flicking through it.

"_What's up with him?_" Ivy mouthed pointing to Dean.

"_Hates flying_," Sam mouthed back and Ivy understood.

"Well this doesn't make sense," Dean frowned and put the book down.

"What?" Ivy asked.

"It's just a diary," he shrugged. "No supernatural element in there what-so-ever, just a journal," Dean couldn't figure it out, and it made him more intent on finding the answer.

"Then why did Melissa's mum have it?" Ivy frowned.

"I don't know," Dean shook his head and proceeded with a yawn. "Got a decent joint around here?" he sighed leaning back.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, the bar Crystal and I work at…well it's pretty popular," she nodded grabbing the journal.

"What bar?" Sam asked.

"The Swan," Ivy answered looking down through the journal.

"And…Crystal works there?" Dean said a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"She'll be finished in two hours," Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"Great let's go," Dean smirked grabbing his jacket as he stood up. "Crap do you…" he hesitated for a moment suddenly making the atmosphere awkward.

"Do I…?" Ivy frowned shaking her head.

Dean coughed awkwardly and Sam immediately understood. "Oh get away," Sam chuckled.

"What?" Ivy smirked.

"You seriously feel awkward asking to drive another person's car?" Sam smirked trying his best to contain most the laughter.

"Dude, what can I say I'm lost without her," Dean's jaw clenched.

"Whatever, house rules…I'm driving," Ivy sighed and they made there way to her car.

Halfway to their destination Dean fidgeted in the back seat next to Sam. Ivy chuckled watching him through her rear-view mirror.

"Ants in your pants?" she called to them.

"No, it's just a little cramped!" Dean snapped through his teeth, Sam hit him in response and Dean just shrugged.

"Well the passenger seat is reserved," Ivy smirked, she liked watching them struggle. She remembered all the stories that Sam had told her about Dean, and she never forget them, Bobby's added stories made him seem ten times worse – but she would still take his word for it.

Dean sighed with relief as she pulled up to the pub. He stormed out and gave an almighty stretch, Sam wasn't so dramatic, he just couldn't stop staring at Ivy. She led the way to the bar, and Dean nudged Sam.

"Dude, what's with the staring?" Dean asked frowning.

"I don't know…I just got this feeling…something's changed," Sam frowned and Ivy signalled for them too wait by the door as she went behind the bar to see her manager.

"Like what?" Dean asked slightly concerned.

"When I stayed with Ivy at Bobby's, all she ever went on about was the hunt, how she couldn't wait to start! And somehow she's ended up a million miles from home in some ordinary school," Sam frowned.

Dean's temper was beginning to get short. "So what?" he shrugged. "Didn't you do the same?"

Sam was about to protest when Ivy came back with a smile. "She's in the gardens at the moment serving, if we take a seat she'll serve us in no time," Ivy smiled and gestured towards a boxed seat near a window.

They sat at the table and grabbed a menu each. Sam continued to stare at Ivy, Dean saw that it was bugging him and decided to break the ice. Ivy didn't notice the fact Sam was staring, she was too transfixed in Alice Day's journal, turning every page due to wonder and excitement.

"So…" Dean said finally speaking up.

Ivy didn't look up but he decided to continue anyway.

"…why did you move to England?" he questioned and Ivy's whole body jolted in shock at the question then every muscle in her body seized up. She couldn't talk about it; she didn't want to, it hurt too much to remember.

"We uh…there was…," she tried to think of the best way to say it but couldn't find the right words. "…we just moved for the schools," she nodded smiling slightly before returning to the journal.

Dean and Sam shared a glance.

Meanwhile Crystal walked into the kitchen like a true waitress, she shook her hips as she walked, it normally worked for extra tips. She placed the tray down on the side that she was carrying, and smiled at the chef, he smiled back as he flipped a burger.

"Hey Kurt," Crystal nodded placing the cutlery into the sink.

"Hey Crys," he nodded and looked towards the door.

Crystal sighed leaning against the counter. "Something up?" she frowned.

"Tell Ivy it's been more than twenty minutes," he frowned still staring at the door.

"I will, but her shift would have finished in about ten minutes from now anyway," Crystal shrugged trying to see through him.

"I know," he replied giving Crystal a soft expression before staring at the door again.

"Come on, what's really on your mind?" Crystal asked with growing concern.

"Have you seen the two lads she's with?" he asked worried.

"Yeah," Crystal sighed looking to the tiled flooring. She wanted them to go more than anything. The reason she came to England was to get away from the hunt, but them being here just bought the hunt to their doorstep, they were the best of the best – she knew that much.

"Who are they?" he asked now staring at the food he was cooking.

"Just some past…people from America. I don't really know them but they are friends of friends," Crystal shrugged.

"Well…they look kind of rough," he pursed his lips.

"I know," Crystal smirked thinking how true that statement was. She also loved how Kurt was like an elder brother to all of his employees, even the guys, they were his family and he would look out for them.

Crystal contemplated for a second before grabbing her notepad and pencil and walking out to meet Ivy. She smiled once she saw her with the two _rough _lads and waltzed up to them; Dean noticed her hips and licked his lips.

"Sheesh what do you think I am, a meal just walking to you?" Crystal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey whatever you want me to think of you, I will," Dean grinned.

Crystal's expression dropped and she thought about smacking him, but decided against it. "The usual?" she asked Ivy.

"Yep," Ivy nodded.

"Oh and Kurt said your twenty minutes is up," Crystal added, Ivy sighed she had completely forgotten she hadn't technically finished work.

"Damn! I've been gone for at least an hour," she muttered.

"You better get too it," Dean smirked.

With that comment Ivy politely stuck her tongue out at Dean before going back to work, she left the journal on the table, and Dean felt like quizzing Sam.

"Ok dude, seriously, the staring is getting old," Dean mumbled, he smiled politely as Crystal shoved a random beer in both their faces and waltzed off. "Man those hips can move,"

"Come on, seriously?" Sam smirked laughing. "It's like I said, something has changed, something big and I don't know what!" Sam urged with frustration.

"I don't know, maybe you're just paranoid, I mean you have been off the grid for a while," Dean shrugged taking a sip of his beer.

"Hm…" Sam breathed.

Crystal walked over to Ivy and smiled, she was greatful that she had Ivy too herself she needed to talk to her about the two visitors, she wanted them gone!

"Hey," Crystal nodded and placed an empty tray to the side.

"Hey," Ivy breathed folding some napkins, Crystal decided to help her.

"So…what are we going to do about our two visitors?" Crystal sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ivy frowned not in the mood to talk, she wanted to continue reading the girls journal.

"I mean Sam, you'd think he'd take his eyes of those stalks but no! He just gawps at you constantly, I mean I was beginning to think Dean was a jerk, but Sam is turning out just as bad," Crystal sighed irritated, no-one would mess with her friend, not even a Winchester.

"I don't know," Ivy giggled. "I hadn't realised he had been staring that much!"

"How can you NOT notice!" Crystal laughed back.

Ivy shrugged.

There was a brief pause and the atmosphere turned heavy. "You ok?" Ivy asked to break the silence.

Crystal nodded. "Do you…I mean….do you ever think about it?" Crystal asked not making eye contact with her best friend.

Ivy stared back at Crystal, blinking. She knew it was hard for Crystal to say it let alone talk about it in any form, she knew having the Winchesters would bring it up – however Ivy also thought it would be good for Crystal, to actually talk about it. "Yeah," she muttered.

"Do you shut it off?" Crystal asked still looking at her hands as they folded napkins.

"All the time if I can," Ivy shrugged.

Sam sighed staring down at the journal Ivy had left on the table, he leant his head on his hand as he slowly read it, although jet lag was starting to kick in.

Dean frowned as he watched Crystal and Ivy fold napkins, their conversation seemed to start off light but he noticed the atmosphere turn heavy, he began to wonder if Sam was right.

"Hey look at this," Sam prodded Dean with his finger and suddenly sat up.

"What?" Dean frowned trying to focus.

"Alice Day was a former student at the school, the amount of times she mentions the school is unbelievable," Sam shook his head.

"Maybe that explains why Melissa's mother had it," Dean frowned grabbing the book to see where the school was mentioned.

"Yeah but it doesn't explain how she _got_ it!" Sam blurted and Dean nodded in agreement.

Dean's eyes suddenly turned wild with excitement. "You know what this means?"

Sam's face became puzzled, but more than anything he was worried, Dean's tone of voice was too playful for anyone's enjoyment. "What?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're going back to school Sammy!" Dean smirked playfully hitting him with force.

"What?" Sammy protested, he had literally just been whisked away from Stanford by Dean, now Dean wanted him to get back in there!

"What? I figured you wouldn't have a problem with it, I mean I know it isn't Stanford but hey!" Dean shrugged taking a swig of beer. "You need to get Alice's school profiles, by the state of the journal she went there a while back, so they won't be on the computer system. You'll have to break into the reception files," Dean ordered thinking the plan outloud.

"Why can't Crystal and Ivy do it?" Sam whined.

"Because…" he contemplated his answer "…they've been out of the business for a while," Dean replied.

Sam was about to protest but knew it was true, he wasn't going to be selfish and send in a couple of un-trained girls, he had to man up and do it himself.

"Fine!" Sam muttered downing his beer.

Crystal finished folding the napkins and sighed, she wanted to know how to tell her that she wanted them to leave, that every time she thought about hunting it physically hurt! The memories would flood in screaming away at her brain.

"I think they should stay with us," Ivy suggested.

Crystal's eyes turned wide and she gripped the table she was leaning on. "Why?" she asked calmly.

"Because, it's not fair that they should come here on our behalf and pay for a hotel," Ivy said mindlessly carrying on with the napkins.

"No way!" Crystal sighed shaking her head.

Ivy ignored her and walked over to the boys' table. She smiled politely and said "Hey you guys wanna stay round ours tonight?"

"Sure," Sam beamed, he wanted to get more out of Ivy on what changed her life plan.

"_Ours_?" Dean asked.

"Mine and Crystal's place," Ivy smiled.

"Well I say hell yeah!" Dean beamed like a little child who had just discovered there is a never ending sweet jar.

"Great!" Ivy smiled and turned to Sam who was frowning at her, she returned a frown back before walking back to Crystal.

"_Great_!" Crystal said shaking her head as she mimicked Ivy's voice and huffed off.

"You've pulled," Dean mumbled trying to hide his smile by taking another swig of beer.

"Shut up!" Sam laughed shaking his head and returning to look at the journal.

Dean frowned as a tall blonde guy walked in with electric blue eyes. He waltzed straight over to a tall – very leggy – blonde girl. He couldn't help but think she looked similar to Crystal.

"Hey," he smirked and grabbed her face giving her a very passionate kiss, over passionate, his eyes became wide as Crystal walked around the corner and he pushed her off running in front of her.

"Hey," Crystal beamed.

"You…uh…ready for tonight?" he smirked and grabbed her in a tight hug smacking her ass in the process.

Crystal giggled shaking her head and tried to remove his hand off her ass but gave up. "Later," she mouthed and walked passed him, he took this opportunity to smack her ass again.

Sam frowned as he watched Dean's fists clench and his face turn a light shade of red. "What's wrong with you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Dean mumbled. "There are just some sleaze bags in England!"

* * *

Later that night Sam was in the shower and Ivy was slaving away at their dinners. Dean sat watching television from the dining room table, praying that he got food sometime soon, Ivy insisted that she cooked for everyone.

Crystal walked in and gave Jack an elongated kiss before closing the door and smiling as she bounced to the table and Jack got in his car and drove off.

"Why so happy?" Dean asked emotionless as he rested his head on his hand.

"Why so glum?" Crystal smirked sitting opposite him. "Sam gone to a hotel?" Crystal asked as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"Nope in the shower," Ivy said dishing up the dinner she placed it carefully infront of both Dean and Crystal.

"Wow this smells good!" Dean sighed rubbing his hands together wide eyed.

"Shut up and eat it then!" Crystal laughed and they all dug in.

Sam walked out fully dressed with wet hair and grabbed himself a plate and started to eat. Dean pushed the knife, fork, and empty plate to the side rubbing his belly.

"Wow! Can I marry you?" Dean smiled and Ivy gave a giggle in response.

"Um…no!" Ivy laughed.

"Seriously I'd marry you for this food!" Dean laughed.

Crystal frowned and stared at Dean. "You eat like a pig,"

Crystal frowned and got out her laptop roaming the internet when she started to get a Skype call from Henry. Dean was about to make a comment but Crystal started to talk to Henry.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Crystal beamed excitedly.

"Yo my sis!" Henry bellowed back and the picture finally loaded.

"How's it going?" Crystal asked leaning back in her chair.

"It will be fine once I know Bobby arrived safely," Henry asked leaning closer to the screen as if it would transport him into Crystal's apartment.

"Pudding?" Dean beamed once Ivy said she had prepared a pie the night before last.

Henry plumped back down in his chair and Sam glanced at Crystal's sudden worried expression. "Who's that?" Henry asked.

Dean perked up once he noticed that Crystal's brother had heard him, he peered his head round the side of the laptop and waved to Henry followed by a cheeky grin. "Hey there!"

"Crystal…I need to go!" Henry said his face as cold as stone and he disabled the chat.

Crystal shocked looked up to Ivy, Ivy too seemed shock. "Did he…?" Ivy asked.

"Yes! Yes he did! He hung up on me!" Crystal sighed and closed her laptop lid.

"Pft! Girls," Dean mumbled.

"Not once has he hung up on me!" Crystal protested and frowned, she blamed Dean for that!

* * *

**A/N: **Here you go! Please Review, I don't want to start holding chapters for randsom ;) .


	3. Distractions

Distractions

Next morning Crystal woke up with a stretch, she wore a tank top and knickers, and opened her bedroom door to the smell of pancakes – she loved Ivy for cooking breakfast! She lazily opened her eyes and looked to the sofa and screamed, once she realised she was screaming she put her hand over her mouth to stop herself.

Dean was lying on the sofa his belly facing up and the only thing he was wearing were some light blue boxers, and his legs were WIDE open! Crystal caught a glimpse of something she didn't want to see!

"What?" Dean snorted bobbing his head up and blinking his eyes to try and wake up.

Sam and Ivy giggled from the kitchen area.

"Sheesh! Would you cover up a bit?" Crystal frowned trying to cover her eyes as she walked to the kitchen area.

"Whatever!" Dean mumbled and proceeded to fall back asleep. Sam walked over too him and wacked him with a newspaper, Dean grunted like a pig and sighed. "Fine! I'm up, I'm up!"

"Pancakes?" Crystal asked as she grabbed her sweatshirt and put it on.

"You bet," Ivy grinned and flipped them, Sam watched in awe.

"Sam you're acting like you've never seen someone flip a pancake," Crystal joked and Dean stopped halfway through putting a vest top on to glance at Sam.

"I haven't," he shrugged and walked off to the bathroom.

Crystal grabbed an apple and bit into it feeling the tension in the air, Ivy and Crystal shared a glance. She should have known better than to say that to a hunter, I mean there families aren't exactly well known for home cooking.

"Well it smells great!" Crystal shrugged trying to break the tension.

Ivy placed the pancakes on a plate and Dean was the first to the table, then Sam came out from the bathroom, as Ivy dished up she decided to speak up; "Hey do you guys need a lift to school, you know try and get Alice's records?"

"Sure wouldn't want to miss Sammy's first day," Dean grinned slapping him on the back with a playful look.

Sam grunted. All of this was reminding him of Jessica and he didn't like it. "Didn't stop you the first time round," Sam mumbled and removed Dean's hand off his back.

"What?" Ivy frowned, Crystal decided she would keep her mouth shut this time and continue eating her apple, Dean looked at her, then Ivy, then Sammy again.

"Can we talk?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam grunted and got up, both of them walked outside the front door, Sam turned to Dean his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Sam shrugged.

"I need to know that you're ok with this," Dean asked trying to look into his brothers eyes for the truth.

"I'm ok with this," Sam shrugged lying.

"No, you're not," Dean noted thankful he knew his brother so well.

"Look Dean we did not come on a seven hour flight just to turn back, it was bad enough getting here in the first place considering your freaking nerves on a plane, we're not going to turn back now," Sam spoke the logical side of his mind.

"We'll find Dad, and we'll find Jess' killer," Dean said speaking very seriously.

"Well…let's hope so," Sam muttered and entered back into the girls' apartment, Ivy had gotten dressed and was washing up their dishes.

"Where's Crystal?" Dean asked coming in behind Sam making Ivy jump.

"Getting dressed," Ivy noted and looked at Sam worryingly.

* * *

They entered the school building together, Crystal walked straight up to Jack who gave her a hug whilst tightly gripping her ass, Dean tutted and shook his head as he watched.

"Sleaze ball," Dean said his jaw tight.

"Right you head off to the library get some background information, maybe you'll find an Alice Day there? I'll head to the bathroom where Melissa was killed see if I can find a link to them both," Dean shrugged.

"Ok," Sam sighed nodding.

"Hey…call me if anything goes wrong," Dean nodded and Sam left, Ivy followed him.

"Where you going?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Library," Ivy frowned.

"Ok…why?" Sam frowned in reply.

"To help you, duh!" Ivy's brown eyes rolled and she huffed walking infront of him to lead the way to the library. She really wanted answers, had Sam previously gone to a higher education than high school? And if so why had Dean missed it?

Sam wanted answers just as much as Ivy. He wanted to know why she was in England, in this school, why wasn't she doing her dream? Why wasn't she hunting?

"You ok babe?" Jack asked Crystal fluttering his eyes at her and running a hand through his ice blonde hair.

"Yeah," Crystal frowned nodding and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey, um…have you seen the new boy?" Georgina asked Crystal deep in thought.

"Yeah," Crystal laughed. "Why?"

"He's a bit…weird, but he seems super hot at the same time," Georgina replied frowning. "How does that work out?"

"I don't know," Crystal smirked, she would tell Sam this later.

"Well he hangs around with Ivy so how do you think," Sarah joked.

"HEY!" Crystal shouted. "Ivy is like a sister to me, you joke about her you joke about me, and you know I am able to take all of you down," Crystal snapped.

Sarah and Georgina gulped. Sarah put her hands up defensively; Jack wrapped his hand around Crystal' waist getting ready to pull her back. They had only seen Crystal fight someone once, and that was when someone started to attack her because they hated her, she fought back and won naturally.

"Alright," Sarah sighed. "Sheesh!"

* * *

It was coming towards the beginning of Lunch, and everyone was in lessons, Dean took this opportunity to go to the girl's toilets. He looked around and noticed the same weird mark the girl's had noticed next to the mirror. He looked through all the cubicles and found _Alice Day_ etched into the side of one of the cubicle walls. He frowned and stood up, taking a step back something caught his eyes as it shimmered in the light. Bending down he picked it up and examined it further, it was a tiny shard of glass, he frowned and stood up. He turned around and looked in the mirror; it was the only place the glass could come from. Suddenly a loud shriek appeared in his ears, he cowered with his back to the mirror as it exploded and the lights began to flicker. Tiny shards of glass bounced off the ground and a pair of arms grabbed him around the neck.

"M-m-Melissa?" he asked but the hands around his neck tightened. "A-A-Alice?" he asked in a squeak his hands frantically searching for some iron, however at the sound of her name the ghost disappeared, Dean gasped as his breathing wasn't restricted anymore. He stared at the mirror in horror as the pieces of it rose and placed itself on the wall.

* * *

"Skipping lessons new to you?" Ivy grinned looking at a very fidgety Sam.

"No, just being in school is very…" he didn't finish his sentence he didn't want to.

"Is it the same reason for your bad dreams?" Ivy gulped she didn't want to ask, but he wasn't talking. Sam moved in his seat more.

"This is useless!" he groaned practically throwing a dusty old book across the room. He grunted and ran his fingers through his thick hair. "How did you know I had bad dreams?" he questioned.

"Last night, I came to get a drink from the kitchen, and you were…shivering, whimpering, whatever it was you were scared," Ivy shrugged looking at her book, she knew how Sam felt, she had bad dreams every night.

"Yeah…" Sam said thinking about Jess as he looked to the floor. "…let's just say the last months haven't been easy for me," he sighed.

"Tell me about it," Ivy muttered grabbing another book on the history of the school.

Sam also grabbed another book, concentrating on his breathing and staying calm, he also took this opportunity to question Ivy. "So why did you move to England? And don't give me the same crap you did with Dean, I know it wasn't because you moved for the schools," Sam said now staring at Ivy's eyes who seemed to have a slight glimmer to them.

She gulped, she knew Sam was trustworthy, but she knew Crystal would hate her for telling him. "How do you know it wasn't for the schools?" Ivy asked playfully, she would keep the atmosphere light whether it killed her or not.

"Because that weekend at Bobby's, all you ever went on about was the hunt and how your daddy promised you, as soon as you turned eighteen you'd hunt," Sam said as they both ran the memory through their head.

Ivy gripped onto the bookcase for support, she remembered that, she also remembered her first hunt – that was as easy as pie; a simple ghost. But then she remembered her second one and Crystal's first with her family, and Ivy's own parent's aswell, she remembered the demon they all faced.

"You ok?" Sam asked worried at her pale face.

Ivy's head snapped up to Sam's, that was the first time anyone had asked her that question since the…accident, she nodded and hid her face as she held back the tears. "Yeah I'm fine,"

"I'm sorry for asking, I was just intrigued," Sam shrugged and went to move closer to Ivy as the door burst open and Dean came running in looking pissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked wide eyed and frowning.

"This!" Dean grunted turning around to let them see tiny holes in his jacket. "Luckily the mirror that exploded behind me only managed to get stuck in my jacket and not my skin!" Dean exclaimed and both Ivy and Sam's eyes were wide with shock, Ivy was glad Dean came in as a distraction.

"Crap!" Sam commented.

"I second that," Ivy smirked sounding like she had a cold.

"Right so what do we do now? Where did the ghost go?" Sam asked.

"Well we know the ghost is Alice, I said her name and she disappeared, well after she tried to strangle me! So we're going to get this little bitch's profile from reception and clear up this shit!" Dean growled and the librarian peered her head around the corner.

"Shh!" She spat, her skin sagging as she lifted her hand to her mouth.

"Sorry!" Dean shouted.

"We'll go!" Ivy volunteered.

"It's ok I'll do it on my own," Sam nodded, Ivy seemed offended.

"Listen Sam you don't know where the toilets are let alone the reception, I'm going to have to show you where all the files are anyway!" Ivy growled.

Sam sighed to look for Dean's approval, he simply shrugged, and Sam nodded. "Fine,"

* * *

They managed to break into the receptionist's office whilst the staff were all on their lunch break, so there was a lower chance they would get caught.

"Right I'll flick through the accident reports, and you flick through the actual student files," Ivy ordered, Sam nodded. They got to it, Ivy was please there wasn't that many accident reports to go through, and she was slightly surprised; although she thought Henry and Crystal's Dad probably chose this school because of the low accident reports. But they still flicked through them all anyway.

Ivy was contemplating their earlier discussion in the library.

"I still can't get used to this," Sam laughed shaking his head.

"What's that?" Ivy asked half-interested.

"Hunting, it's been…a while," he chuckled and Ivy suddenly began to listen more intently.

"Yeah…this is kind of my first hunt since we moved here, we kept a low profile when we enrolled, well I did," Ivy laughed remembering when they first arrived in England, the cold air hitting her cheeks as they walked casually down the stairs of the plane, and their forms for the application of this school and Crystal fitting in as the 'new hottie'.

"What is this like a university?" Sam questioned looking around the reception office whilst holding a file in his hand.

"It's kind of a college, probably go to university after this," Ivy shrugged.

"So this isn't making you want to hunt?" Sam questioned grinning and looking around them at the files thrown on the floor.

Ivy shifted her feet, this was making her want to hunt, but she knew if she got even a mile away from a black eyed bitch she'd freeze up, she'd turn into a liability. "Yeah…and no," Ivy laughed. "I'm sorry I ceased up earlier, it's…difficult to talk about the…a-a-accident," she stumbled, just saying accident was hard how was she going to manage to actually describe what happened to anyone.

"It's ok," Sam frowned and returned back to the file.

"I mean we're both still grieving, Crystal…well she's about to experience it all over again, her more than me, but it will hit us both. It's like a bomb waiting to strike when you least expect it." Ivy explained, although Sam had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well sometimes it's better to talk about it," Sam shrugged and then took in his own words. It was better to talk about it. Ivy had probably just told him more than she told anyone else, now it was his turn. "I went to Stanford," Sam spoke up.

"Really?" Ivy asked as she tied her glinting red hair up into a messy pony-tail.

"Why you so surprised?" Sam beamed but it soon disappeared.

"I don't know, I know you'd complain about your brother and dad but I always had you down as…the important one, the one who would be needed the most on a hunt," Ivy explained, Sam frowned. "Well…" Ivy thought it best to explain. "…you're the researcher, the bad ass fighter, and you have this…importance about you." Ivy shrugged.

Sam frowned and nodded.

"What made you go back to hunting?" Ivy asked sitting down next to Sam.

"What are you doing in here?" A very high pitched voice was high above us, the head of receptionists stood there, her hands on her hips as she looked down at us with a disappointed look.

* * *

Crystal sat with Georgina and Sarah on a clean bench outside, Crystal looked at the construction trucks as a repair man was trying to fix them, she frowned and looked up to the sun trying to get some warmth.

"Who the hell are you to judge me?" one of their other friends screamed, it was Hannah.

"I'm the girl who's about to smash your face in!" the other replied it was Kelly, she was a tall leggy blonde, Dean was watching from afar and remembered her as the one Jack kissed at the bar.

"And why do I deserve this?" Hannah asked swishing her brunette hair to the side, and placing her hands on her hips, she peered over at Crystal then back at Kelly.

"Oh so now you're going to tell more of my secrets! Fine! Do it! See if I care?" Kelly screamed.

"Fine I will!" Hannah screamed back walking towards a rather confused Crystal. Kelly grabbed Hannah's hair and pulled her back, Hannah slapped Kelly round the face, and she returned it.

"Yay, girl on girl action," Dean mumbled.

Crystal got bored of their girl fight and stormed right up to them. "Stop it!" she demanded. They carried on pulling at each others hair and trying to knock each other over. Crystal grabbed Hannah's hair and put a hand on Kelly's rabid shoulder.

"What's this about?" Crystal asked through her teeth as she struggled to keep Kelly back, she let go of Hannah's hair knowing she could trust her.

"I can't say," Hannah glared at Kelly as she folded her arms.

"Come on we've been friends since I started," I smiled and frowned as Kelly suddenly became still.

I turned behind me as Kelly smirked and folded her arms also. "Go on tell her, if you have the guts!"

"Yeah I have the guts," Hannah screamed back.

"Tell her then!"

"YEAH I WILL!"

"Do it then!"

"SHE SLEPT WITH JACK!" Hannah screamed and covered her mouth once she realised what she had said.

"What?" Crystal said her expression dropping as she let her grip go on both of the girls.

Georgina and Sarah gasped from where they were sat.

Crystal's lower lip trembled, she turned to Kelly and punched her straight in the nose with all of her force. "You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you!" Crystal grunted, Dean stood back at first he was impressed, but after Crystal said that he thought there was an element of truth in her words. He raced towards them. "You tall legged slut!" Crystal growled as man-ly as possible, Kelly saw the wildness in her eyes and screamed her lungs out as Crystal scratched at her face, it soon turned into punches.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dean shouted running and rugby tackling Crystal so she was off of Kelly. Dean landed on top of Crystal as she wriggled underneath him. "If it wasn't for you trying to kill that bitch right now, this would be a complete turn on," Dean grinned and Crystal laughed. "Well who am I kidding…this is a turn on!"

"You wish," she breathed and stopped trying to tackle with him, she knew she would loose.

"You good?" Dean asked.

Crystal was breathing heavily so she only managed a nod.

Dean got off and helped her up.

Kelly helped herself up and licked her bloody lip.

"Alright?" Dean asked staring Crystal in the eyes, she didn't look back, she was too busy staring at her prey – Kelly. "Hey look at me!" Dean ordered raising his voice.

Crystal sighed and nodded. "Yeah I'm good, she's a slut anyway, KNOWN FOR IT!" Crystal shouted.

"That's probably why Jack slept with me, you were too busy fussing over your virginity," Kelly smirked and Crystal charged past Dean and they started fighting.

Dean sighed and placed his hands on his hips getting ready to stop them again. Sarah and Georgina caught his eyes, they were staring at him with their mouths open, he nodded and when he heard Kelly scream again he rushed into the middle of them.

"Now it's not like I don't enjoy a good cat fight, but this isn't one worth having!" Dean urged and frowned as he saw a very tall man walk towards them all, he was in his late fifties, but he seemed physically fit.

"She's just jealous, I can have anyone, even you!" Kelly beamed moving closer towards Dean in a seductive manner.

Crystal just rose an eyebrow at her slut-i-ness.

Dean stared at the tall man and then realised he was close to being dry humped he looked at Kelly then looked again before pushing her off, he's easy, but not that easy!

"Excuse me, you young man!" The tall man said pointing his finger towards Dean.

"Crap!" Crystal and Kelly muttered in unison.

"What?" Dean muttered.

"He's the headmaster you better go," Crystal sighed and Dean became wide eyed as he realised Crystal's nose was bleeding.

"Your nose," he nodded towards her.

Crystal frowned and wiped it to see blood.

"Yes you!" The head master carried on although Dean wasn't paying any attention to him.

"You'll need to get that checked out," he warned and the head master suddenly stood infront of Dean towering over him. "Can I help you?" Dean grinned.

"You are?" the head master questioned.

"Oh I'm Sam's elder brother, you know the new kid," Dean shrugged.

"Now I don't know what you're doing here, but you better go before I file charges against you!" The head master urged in a very demanding tone.

Dean looked to Crystal, who nodded in response, and he promptly left.

"Crystal, Kelly my office now!" The head master screeched.

* * *

Crystal plunged onto the seat outside the headmasters' office, an ice pack on her nose, and Kelly stood leaning against a wall, a plaster on her head and an ice pack on her lip. Sam and Ivy became wide eyed once they saw Crystal walk in and sit down next to them.

"What happened to you!" Ivy frowned eyeing up Kelly.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey so hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't bite :D xx.


	4. Cheat

Cheat

"Now," the headmaster sighed as the four of them sat infront of him. "Kelly, as far as I could see, you were being attacked, you are free to go and can press charges against Miss Blue if you wish," the head master said as Crystal's mouth gaped open.

Ivy just stared at Crystal wide eyed. "What the hell did you do?"

"It's not what I did!" Crystal snapped back quietly as the head master waited for a response from Kelly.

Ivy shrugged.

"_She slept with Jack!_" Crystal mouthed anger covering her face.

Ivy's face burned with rage and she turned to give Kelly a death stare.

"No! Thanks! I think I'm fine! Can I go?" Kelly demanded and the head master nodded as she disappeared.

"Now, Miss Valentine, and Mr Winchester, what were you doing nosing around in the reception paper files?" he asked his thick grey eyebrows almost covering the whole of his eyes.

"We…were…" Ivy struggled to find words, Crystal frowned but worked out they were probably searching the files for Alice.

"…completing a private research project, I wanted to look up the schools very old system and accident reports, and compare them with modern day aspects within the schools new system," Sam blurted out, the girl's weren't even sure if he knew what he was talking about, but it seemed to work.

"Ah…well next time do the sensible thing and inform someone about it!" he ordered and they both nodded. "Although I'm keeping my eye on you Valentine, and Blue, this isn't the first time you've both bumped into trouble!" he warned. "Now Miss Blue I'll let you off with a warning if you write a letter of apology to Miss Hans,"

Crystal grit her teeth but nodded. "Yes sir,"

Sam frowned as he noticed _Alice Day_ labelled on a file at the head masters desk. As the head master stood up to look out the window he carefully and quickly swiped it from the desk.

"Ok, you can leave," he said his backs still too them.

They left and rushed outside the school building where Dean was waiting for them. "Sheesh did you hear that guy order me away from you?" Dean spoke to Crystal sighing and pissed off. "What did he think I wanted from you two a threesome?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't think about it once?" Crystal smirked and Dean tilted his head to the side nodding and envisioning it at the same time.

"I managed to swipe this from the head masters desk, apparently he is also interested in Miss Alice Day," Sam sighed flicking through the files. "I still can't figure out why Melissa's mom had Alice's journal," Sam said thinking out loud.

"Me neither," Dean sighed looking at Crystal as she hung her head as they walked.

"Well they have an address for Alice's mum, we can stop by her house and ask her some questions," Ivy shrugged and Sam nodded.

"I'll…stop by the house, I need a shower, I'm all hot after that fight," Crystal sighed as they all stopped by the girl's cars that were parked next to each other.

"Yeah…I'll come with you, after we can go ask Melissa's mom some questions on the journal," Dean sighed looking at Sam.

"I'll go with Ivy, check up on EMF at the house," Sam nodded, they all nodded in agreement (except Crystal) and got in the appropriate car.

Crystal drove slow, there was virtually no traffic, but she just didn't know what to do with herself. The very first person who helped her was Jack, he showed her everything, virtually got her into the popular crowd and now it was crashing down infront of her eyes. He never used to be like that and she didn't understand what made him change.

"You ok?" Dean asked some sympathy in his voice.

Crystal nodded.

"Listen, that Jack guy, he's a complete jerk forget about him," Dean shrugged looking out the window.

Crystal held back the tears as the good memories flowed through her head.

*Flash back first day they arrived at their new school*

Crystal clutched at her side bag as if for support, Ivy was still in class and she had no-one to hang around with at break, she felt small, insignificant. She felt self-conscious, she had a couple of bruises left, and some minor grazes, she hid them by wearing skinny jeans and a long top, but she felt like that was the reason people were staring at her. The swelling in her eye had gone down, but not completely, her lip was still sore, and her left cheek had a nice yellow bruise – but she was healing, and she knew that was the important part – but again she hid most of that with make-up, so why were people staring at her?

"Hey there," a very handsome man walked up to her. He had ice blonde hair and perfect white teeth, he seemed unnatural in so many ways, no-one could have that much beauty and still be human.

"Hi," she smiled and looked around for Ivy.

"I'm Jack, you…waiting for someone?" he asked feeling sorry for this poor girl.

"Yeah, actually, the other new girl…she's a friend of mine," Crystal half smiled and clutched at her bag even tighter.

He felt the nerves in the atmosphere and thought it best to ease them. "You had a tour of the school yet?" he asked and she shook her head. "Come with me I'll show you around," he beamed and jerked his head for her to follow him.

She thought about it, still looking for Ivy with her eyes, but nodded and followed him.

~ Present day ~

Crystal held in the tears as she remembered that day and took in a deep breath clutching at the steering wheel as she drove.

"He wasn't always like that," Crystal commented and Dean perked his head up. "He was sweet, kind, got good grades…but then he met Kelly, started talking to her more, really I was stupid not to see it,"

"Hey if you think you trust someone you trust someone, they're in the wrong for breaking that trust," Dean shrugged as they pulled up to the house.

Crystal turned off the engine and they simply sat in her car. "You know…sometimes I wonder…what would have happened if we didn't move here? Where would I be right now?" Crystal said and thought _dead in a hole_, but decided not to say that outloud. "But then I remind myself we're safe here, I'm surrounded by friends, and it feels good, but Kelly and this stupid ghost had to screw it up!" Crystal sighed frustrated as she hit the steering wheel.

"Don't worry we'll get these sons-of-a-bitches!" Dean urged and they got out of the car.

Meanwhile Ivy and Sam where driving towards Alice Day's old house, Sam sat in the passenger seat reading over the files, with the journal in his hands.

"Alice led a tough life," Sam commented and Ivy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the popular crowd seem a thousand times worse than the one we have today," Ivy said thinking outloud. "I mean that popular crowd were less slutty and easy, they were butch, fierce, and loved humiliating people," Ivy commented and Sam smirked.

"So you think Crystal is slutty and easy?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. "Wow, now I know why Dean went with her,"

"Hey!" Ivy snapped hitting Sam's arm playfully. "I never said she was, yeah she's in the popular crowd but…she's not like them! I mean she has fights with them, and she wins each time, but she ain't easy or slutty, I mean for pete's sake she hasn't even lost her virginity yet!" Ivy spoke fast and threw her hands up in the air whilst driving, but still controlled the car, and quickly placed them back down on the wheel.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled unsure of what to say, he didn't understand why both Ivy and Crystal seemed very…stressed, he just wanted to know that everything was ok.

Ivy wanted to turn the conversation on to someone else, preferably Sam as he didn't get a chance to answer her earlier question. "What made you go back to hunting, I mean after Stanford? You must have loved it to go in the first place…what made you leave?" she asked and Sam shifted in his seat.

"Are we nearly there?" he sighed taking a deep breath.

"Hey you said so yourself it's better to talk about it," Ivy smirked, _practise what you preach _came into her mind.

"My brother," Sam said looking down at his feet. "Our…Dad, he went missing, well he still is," Sam sighed and Ivy gripped the steering wheel. She closed her eyes quickly trying to hold back every emotional instinct she had then opened them and focused intently on the road.

"Really?" she sighed.

"Yeah, we know he's alive, well we hope he is, but Dean had to go to where is last case was, and he needed my help," Sam shrugged and sighed, it did feel good talking about it, especially as to him the atmosphere felt light to Ivy she wished she never asked. Sam was about to ask again about Ivy but she stopped the car.

"We're here," she said sighing. They stopped and stared at the house for a while, "Shit!" Ivy cussed.

"What?" Sam asked in a panick.

"I don't have any fake I.D!" she groaned.

"Well…you have been out of the business for a while," Sam frowned looking at her up and down. "Well I have my police badge and we can say you're my intern," Sam smiled and they got out the car and walked towards the house.

Back at Ivy and Crystal's apartment Crystal grabbed a couple of fresh towels and examined her nose in the living room mirror, it wasn't as bad as she thought, it wasn't crooked just a bit bruised.

"You need a pack of peas or something?" Dean asked looking in their freezer.

"No thanks," Crystal sighed, "I'm going to have a shower after that we'll go to Melissa's," Ivy nodded and closed the bathroom door as she entered.

Dean sighed and grabbed a can of beer from the fridge, he popped it open and settled down on the couch flipping the TV on to watch some random soap.

Sam breathed in and knocked on Alice Day's door. Ivy became suddenly nervous and Sam glanced at her worryingly.

"I'm fine!" she snapped to him and straightened her posture.

The door creaked open and an elderly woman walked out, white hair flowing past her hips. She eyed us up cautiously and Sam showed her his badge.

"My name is officer Brian Newman and this is my intern, are you Mrs Day?" he asked politely bending down slightly so he was more her height.

"Yes," She replied in a typical grandma's voice. "What's wrong? Is it my husband?"

"No, no, no," Ivy demanded shaking her head and hands.

"We're here regarding your daughter's death, Alice," he gulped, the amount of different responses he got when he said that to people, a door in his face was what he normally expected.

The old woman looked at her feet and a tear rolled down her leathery skin. She nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

She sat them down on a sofa that looked like it was from the sixties, and she sat on a rocking chair infront of them stroking a tabby cat.

"My daughter's death was, well I hope you understand, it was difficult and it still hurts to talk about it today so what is this about?" She asked shyly as they both nodded and Sam looked around the room at the photos of Alice as a child.

"We got reports that her death was a suicide, can you remember if her behaviour had changed before the time of her death? Any weird smells?" Ivy asked professionally and Sam seemed impressed as he listened.

The old lady screwed up her face. "No, she was a quiet girl, she just didn't get on with many people at the school…I guess…I should have done more," she sighed staring in the distance.

"I'm sure you did all that you could," Ivy leaned forward placing a hand on her knee comfortingly, Mrs Day smiled and rubbed her hand before Ivy pulled it away.

"So…was she bullied?" Sam pressed on.

The old woman sighed. "Yes, the teachers didn't do much back then to help, but it had a massive impact on her life. I was always working so was her father, she must have felt so alone in this world. She used to sit in this chair, rock back and forth and wait for one of us to show up, so she could tell us about her day, but we were too engrossed in our own lives and ignored her." She said staring off into the distance again.

"I'm sorry," Sam said sympathetically leaning forward also.

"Is there anymore questions?" she sniffed.

"Where was she buried? I know a lot of people who would like to pay their respects," Sam asked giving a soft smile.

The woman's face frowned and twisted with anger. "The body went missing shortly after the police found it, they classed it as murder until the case went cold, they gave up looking and said she killed herself and someone stole the body," she frowned and shrugged. "Didn't you know that?"

"Of course, sorry to have bothered you," Ivy said and they got up quickly to show themselves out. They ran to the car and Ivy started the engine and drove off quickly before the woman realised they weren't police officers.

"So if she killed herself, why was the body moved?" Sam frowned.

"I don't know," Ivy sighed, "Something very weird is going on."

"We should go back to your place, find out whether Dean and Crystal got anything," Sam mentioned and Ivy nodded.

Dean sighed watching the clock, Crystal had been in the shower for twenty minutes, Sam and Ivy were bound to come back at any minute. He was about to shout for her to hurry when the door bell rang. He sighed and got up taking his beer with him, he swung the door open and frowned when he saw who it was.

"Hey…" Jack frowned at him, he was carrying a bunch of red roses, Dean examined them and huffed.

"What are they? An apology, because it's a crap one!" he muttered taking a swig of beer as he leant against the doorway.

Jack took an intake of breathe. "Who are you?" he asked looking around him to see if Crystal was there.

"I could ask you the same question," Dean grinned back.

Jack frowned and examined Dean's physique, he was hot and he knew that any girl would fall for him, Jack sighed and looked around him again for Crystal. "I need to speak to Crystal is she in?" he asked.

"Yep," Dean smirked taking another swig of beer.

Jack tapped his foot impatiently. "Well…where is she?" he asked.

"Shower," Dean grinned over enthusiastically.

"Oh really?" Jack grit his teeth unimpressed pushing passed Dean and looking around the living room and kitchen. "CRYSTAL!" he shouted, Crystal couldn't hear him as the shower poured into her ears. "CRYSTAL!" he shouted again.

"Look buddy, you're going to want to leave in about…two seconds or I'm going to throw you out!" Dean growled putting his beer down and stepping towards Jack.

"I could take you any day!" Jack sneered and placed the roses on the dining table.

"Bring it!" Dean commented stepping closer to Jack so they were almost chest to chest.

"What the hell!" Ivy said from the door, her and Sam stared in horror as they saw Dean and Jack nose to nose.

Crystal turned the shower off and fingered the scars that covered her stomach and chest, she sighed and wrapped a towel around them so that it covered most of them, she heard voices from the living room and guessed Dean was watching TV so she could silently slip past him. She let her hair drip down her back and held the towel in place as she opened the door and stepped out, Ivy, Sam, Dean and Jack all looked at her with their mouths open.

Crystal stared back wide eyed and gulped. "Jack?" she frowned.

"Oh right I see!" Jack huffed going to step towards Crystal but Dean grabbed the back of his collar so he couldn't step any further. "I sleep with Kelly so you have to sleep with him!" Jack screamed.

"NO! What do you take me for?" Crystal frowned pissed off.

"Come on, you were in the _shower_! Yeah right I bet you two fucked each other IN the shower and he just left you in there to cool off after!" Jack screamed ready to wrap his hands around her neck.

"Funnily enough Jack I'm not a tall, dumbass slut of a blonde who will sleep with any guy who offers!" she snapped back and Dean tried his best not to grin at the come back.

Ivy watched in shock and stared at Jack as if he was prey, Sam frowned as he watched Crystal's behaviour, she was…fiery.

Dean took the awkward pause to examine Crystal in a towel, he frowned when he saw a familiar tattoo on her by her left shoulder, he touched his left shoulder with his free hand subconsciously and noticed a scar on one of her legs, it was pretty big but it looked like it was fading.

"Have you all finished staring at my body now?" Crystal frowned looking at both Jack and Dean. "See Jack you're a horny animal, even when you're mad at me all you can think about is having sex with me!" she growled and then there was a cough behind Ivy and Sam, they turned around with eyes already wide, but Ivy almost fainted when she saw who was at the door.

The person walked past them and rose an eyebrow once she saw Dean had Jack at the back of Jack's collar and they were both looking at a dripping wet Crystal with a single towel wrapped around her. The person's fists clenched and he was ready to hit someone.

"What the hell?" the man shouted.

Crystal froze when she heard the voice and looked over and up at him. "Henry!" she gulped.

* * *

**A/N: **thought I would update as i was home yesterday and had free time on my hands, and this chapter was on my mind! Hope you like it! PLEASE Review! Love you all!


	5. New Discoveries

New Discoveries

Dressed in a very expensive suit, blonde hair that was to die for, and polished everything stood Henry, Crystal's brother. His face red with anger, his biceps and triceps flexing as he saw his only little sister stood in a towel with two guys gawping at her. He gritted his teeth as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hen, it's not what it looks like!" Crystal demanded.

"You Winchesters…you are all the same! My father warned me about you Dean!" Henry spat through his teeth as he glared at Dean. Henry was a smart looking man, but he was also very intimidating and a very good fighter.

"Henry!" Crystal shouted demanding his attention.

"And I guess you're the boyfriend," Henry turned his head towards Jack. Henry smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'll get to know you just after I kick this guys head in!" Henry smirked and glanced at Dean with a death stare.

"Henry!" Crystal demanded again.

Sam tensed beside Ivy, ready for a fight if Henry started on his big brother, Ivy gently touched his hand and gave him a look that said _it will be ok; no need to fight_, Sam hesitantly unclenched his fist.

"Listen, I was just trying to stop the cheating boyfriend from messing with your sister's head!" Dean demanded stepping back and letting go of Jack.

"Oh really? Heard you were good for making things up on the spot," Henry growled moving closer towards Dean.

"HENRY!" Crystal sighed frustrated placing herself between Dean and Henry.

Henry frowned as Crystal stared deep into his eyes. "He's not lying, Jack cheated on me," Crystal sighed and looked at the floor.

Dean frowned as he noticed some scars on Crystal's back.

Henry frowned and nodded. "I believe you," he turned around to face Jack.

"AND there will be no fighting in this household!" Crystal demanded, Henry sighed and nodded.

"Scram before I change my mind to obey my sister," Henry grunted, Jack nodded quickly and ran to the door.

"Freaks!" He muttered and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Crystal let out a deep breath and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"Crystal get dressed, Dean can you throw those flowers away? Sam could you help Henry with his bags, I'm sure he would have bought some, and I'll make a start on dinner," Ivy said blocking out everything that just happened and trying to be the sensible one.

Everyone nodded and got to their jobs.

Before Crystal had time to go to her bedroom Ivy grabbed her loosely by the wrist. "You ok?" she asked glancing in her eyes.

Crystal didn't look back; she nodded and entered her room.

She sighed and quickly got changed into some jeans and a tight top, she dried her hair and watched as her phone lit up.

"Hello?" she frowned.

"Hey," Jack's rugged voice replied.

"What do you want?" Crystal sighed aggravated.

He sighed deeply. "Kelly lied, I didn't sleep with her, I would NEVER do that to you," Jack demanded.

"But you practically admitted it when you thought I was sleeping with Dean!" Crystal laughed at the unbelievable words coming out of his mouth.

"I only thought you would sleep with him because you THOUGHT I slept with Kelly. She has tried it on with me…but I would never do that to you, I need you Crystal, just come back to me?" Jack pleaded, he sounded upset and hoarse.

Crystal contemplated it.

Dean sighed as he threw the flowers in the bin and walked back up to the flat. Henry went out to some business meeting and Ivy dished up the dinner. Crystal was still in her room, but Ivy knew she needed time, time to heal.

Dean grabbed the first plate, and Sam the second as he sat next to him.

Dean made noises of pleasure as he ate and smiled up at Ivy. "Your cooking…is immense! I'd mean this stuff…I'd seriously marry you for!" Dean grunted and Sam hit him forcefully. "HEY!" Dean frowned.

Ivy tried to hide her smile.

"Just ignore grumpy here," Dean jerked his head towards Sam.

When they were halfway through eating Crystal came out of her room with a large smile, she grabbed a plate and sat down.

"What's got you so high?" Ivy smiled.

"Me and Jack," she giggled grabbing some food.

Everyone around her practically stopped eating to look up at her with an open mouth. She saw them, but didn't care. Dean was more pissed than shocked.

"Why?" Dean grunted.

"Because…he didn't sleep with Kelly! Duh! He would never do that to me, never," Crystal smiled and took a bite.

"Are you sure?" Ivy frowned.

Crystal nodded enthusiastically.

"Well it's your life at the end of the day," Sam commented and collected the three of their empty plates, Crystal still eating.

Ivy stood up and grabbed Alice Day's journal from the side taking it with her to the sofa, Sam followed and sat next to her reading.

Dean shifted in his seat at the wonder of whether he should ask the question in his mind or not.

"Spit it out," Crystal smirked.

"Are you pretty solid with Jack?" Dean asked and Crystal resisted a laugh.

"Depends on the context," she smirked.

Dean bit his lip.

Sam and Ivy had somehow managed to start a play fight in trying to get the journal off each other. Sam held it high in the air and Ivy scrambled as she tried to climb on him to reach it.

"I mean I hope you have a tight leash on him, if not you may need to tighten it a bit more," Dean suggested, he couldn't stop thinking of Jack at the bar kissing Kelly.

"With all due respect, my relationship has nothing to do with you!" Crystal snapped standing up, with her food, and heading for her bedroom door. She walked past Ivy and Sam who were practically on top of each other as they fought for the journal and Crystal stopped by her door to turn back and look at Dean.

"You guys aren't serious are you!" Dean asked raising an eyebrow, Crystal smirked and slammed her door shut.

Dean sighed and tried not to think about Crystal's situation. He looked over to check Sam was ok, and frowned as he saw the two of them laughing and playfully hitting each other.

"See…" Ivy said breathless. "…told you I could take you any day,"

"Hmm…" Sam nodded also breathless. "…but that's not today," he beamed snatching the book and winning the fight.

Dean sighed and stared at the empty space where Crystal was sat, at first he didn't care about these two girls, but seeing Jack kiss Kelly at the bar – thinking back at it – it rose bile in his throat and he couldn't work out why. He stared at Sammy who was smiling and laughing with Ivy about something as he got up and helped Ivy up in the process.

Sam resisted a gasp as Ivy's shirt lifted and a wide scar appeared, she was still laughing about their play fight and frowned when he was gawping at something, she looked down and quickly pulled her top down.

"I-I…" She sighed looking around for some inspiration. "…I have to go…to…" she gave up with a sigh and ran into her bedroom.

Sam stayed still on the spot, still frowning as if Ivy was still there. He eventually turned to Dean who stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Something bad happened," Sam mouthed.

"Dude what's up with you?" Dean sighed taking a swig of beer.

"Something happened to Ivy, to make her this…closed!" Sam sighed frustrated, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't think it's just Ivy," Dean said looking down and biting his lip.

"What?" Sam frowned.

Dean sighed and stood up. "When Crystal was stood there in her towel, she had these crazy scars, like someone tried to butcher her," Dean frowned crossing his arms as he tried to work it out.

"Do you reckon it's linked to Alice Day?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean shook his head. "Ivy wouldn't be volunteering herself for almost everything if it was, like you said she's closed," Dean sighed.

"We need to get to the bottom of this!" Sam demanded.

Dean tilted his head to one side and contemplated it. "No," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Sam demanded.

"This isn't our problem, getting the ghost, and finding Dad is!" Dean reminded him.

"Jess and Mom's killer can wait, we might aswell make the most of our time here, and sort some other family's messed up lives!" Sam demanded in a hush tone.

"Fine!" Dean hissed. "But we leave straight after."

"Deal," Sam nodded.

Crystal finished eating her food and was walking around her room. She looked at all the pictures of her mum and her. Her mum looked exactly like Crystal, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, some occasional non-obvious freckles around the face, and pale skin. Her mum was…beautiful and Crystal was pleased that people told her they looked alike. Martha was her mum's name, and Crystal missed her so unbelievably much. It physically caused her pain every time she would stare into her mothers gleaming eyes, sparkling in the sun, rain, snow, or storms the eyes would always sparkle.

Crystal sighed and plonked herself down on the bed she flopped onto her front and searched under the bed for a cardboard box, she fumbled around and grabbed it pulling it up as she sat up on the bed.

"Come on Crystal, you can do this, you can open it." Crystal gave herself quiet words of encouragement; she sighed and closed her eyes as she flipped the box lid open. She sat there for about ten minutes until she eventually opened her eyes and saw all the hunting gear she used, especially for her first hunt. Tears formed in her eyes as she found a damaged picture of her, Henry, their Mum and Dad. It was the only one they had of all four of them, Henry had an identical picture which he had copied from the original and placed it in his wallet. "I miss you so much!" Crystal sighed and stroked the picture.

Ivy sighed as she looked in her mirror, she couldn't remember the last time she saw herself naked - never really. Other people had seen her naked before the accident, but after the accident she was broken, like a fallen china doll. She took a deep breath in and quickly exhaled; slowly she lifted her top and saw the very large scar from the accident. It was wide, and long, but she survived it – that's what she had to keep telling herself, even if others didn't. Sam just looked at it because he didn't expect it, others wouldn't mind, and it was slowly disappearing.

A couple hours later, Sam and Dean got the double sofa bed ready; they fluffed the pillows and examined each of the girl's doors in the apartment. Each of them wanted one of the girl's to come out, check they were ok. They laid down next to each other, their backs to each other. Sam was facing Ivy's door and Dean was facing Crystal's. Slowly they fell asleep.

Ivy got changed and welcomed her duvet with a warm hug. Crystal on the other hand laid down, fully dressed, on top of her blue satin sheets as she held a dusty old phone in her hands. She took a deep breath and turned it on, the phone lit up and vibrated in her hand, startling her a little bit as it powered up. Suddenly she heard a quiet knock on her door, she gasped and sat up quickly shoving the phone and the box under the bed. The door swung open lightly and quietly, Henry stood there glancing in at her.

"I've missed you bro," she beamed and he smiled coming in and closing the door behind him.

"I used the key you sent me to get in," he said putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

"That's good," Crystal nodded holding back the tears; her brother was home, her comfort blanket.

"Come here kid-do," he beamed and she ran off the bed and entered his huge arms.

"Heads and tails?" Crystal sniffed as she let a few tears slip.

"You bet-cha," Henry smiled resting his chin on her forehead as he stroked her soft hair he looked to the clock to see it strike twelve, he smirked and looked down. "Happy Birthday Crystal," he smiled.

* * *

Ivy was up and dressed by six a.m, she rushed about in the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible as she searched around for her frying pan. She failed miserably and knocked over a stack of pots making a ting noise as they smashed to the floor one by one. She cussed in the air and looked over at Sam and Dean who shot their eyes open.

Sam jumped up and looked over to where the noise was coming from; Ivy nervously smiled back and gave a little wave. Sam looked at her dozily and gave a little wave back, frowning; Dean sighed and attempted to fall back asleep.

"What you doing?" Sam sighed standing up and walking over to help her pick up the pots.

"Making breakfast birthday pancakes," Ivy smiled and thanked Sam for helping her.

He nodded appreciatively at the thanks, and continued to frown; Ivy couldn't help stare at his cute bed hair. "It's your birthday?" Sam pondered.

Ivy laughed. "No, it's Crystal's," she smiled and started making pancakes.

"Oh…" Sam said awkwardly. "…we should have got her something really," he patted around in his pockets for some inspirational gift.

Dean heard their conversation and thought the perfect gift for Crystal was beating up her boyfriend, but he didn't think it outloud. He sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep and got up to take a shower. "Going for a shower," he mumbled taking his clothes with him.

Sam helped Ivy clear things up in the kitchen and make breakfast, Henry walked out of Crystal's room as he put on his white shirt and black tie he looked over towards an emotionless Sam and Ivy.

"Ivy," Henry nodded and she nodded back.

"It's…been a while," Ivy smiled awkwardly; Sam felt the awkwardness in the air and shifted his position.

"Where's your fellow Winchester?" Henry joked.

Sam let out a sigh. "In the shower," he nodded towards the bathroom.

Henry's phone buzzed and he was greatful for that fact. "I have to take this," he smiled quickly before flipping the phone open and walking out the room.

"Why do you think he came here?" Sam whispered to Ivy.

"For Crystal's birthday," Ivy shrugged lying; he had never turned up for the other birthdays.

"You're lying," Sam sighed leaning against the counter and watched as she made the pancakes.

"Maybe," Ivy smirked.

"He's here because he saw Dean on the webcam isn't he?" Sam noted. "That's why he hung up on Crystal for the first time, and that's why he assumed they were sleeping with each other when he saw Crystal in a towel stood infront of my brother and that jack-ass." Sam smirked as he watched Ivy's face.

"Maybe," she said her smirk grew.

"Why was that conversation awkward?" he asked looking at the door where Henry exited.

Ivy sighed deeply. "What is it with the questions Sam?"

Sam sighed annoyed. "I'll stop asking when you answer them,"

"Well keep asking," Ivy flipped a pancake as Crystal came out of her room in her skinny jeans and a tank top. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ivy screamed flipping a pancake onto a plate and placing it on the table.

"Thanks," Crystal giggled. "But…you're going to make me fat," she smirked.

"Well we both know that will never happen," Ivy muttered.

Crystal rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her breakfast, she looked to Sam and smiled.

"Hey," he nodded. "Happy Birthday,"

"Thanks," Crystal smiled.

"Henry stayed in your room last night?" Ivy asked whilst creating another pancake.

Halfway through chewing Crystal nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, we did our tops-tails thing," Crystal giggled.

Sam raised a speculative eyebrow.

Ivy laughed. "They sleep in the same bed but where Crystal's feet are, Henry's face is next to them, where Henry's feet are, Crystal's head is next to them," Ivy explained to the best of her ability.

"Ah…cool," Sam nodded not really caring.

"Where is Henry? And Dean?" Crystal asked looking around.

"Henry got a phone call, and Dean is in the shower," Ivy explained.

"Does he know the heating system is connected around here?" Crystal beamed a playful look in her eye.

"Nope," Ivy giggled passing Sam a pancake and turning off the cooker, she had made more than enough for everybody.

"Wait there!" Crystal demanded she ran up to the door and listened, Dean had the shower on, she just had to hope he was underneath it. "Turn on the tap," Crystal whispered, Ivy caught on and turned the tap on. Suddenly Dean was gasping and cussing about the water being too hot. "Turn it off, turn it off!" Crystal demanded as she tried hard to contain her laughter. "Right!" Crystal said grabbing an apple as she grabbed her bag and keys, "I'm off to school, meet you guys there!" she smiled and walked out the front door.

Ivy and Sam heard the shower turn off and Sam frowned confused as to why Ivy was trying to contain her laughter. Dean came out soaking wet covering his lower half with a towel. "Dude you need to fix their shower," Dean grunted.

Sam frowned then turned to Ivy who gave a big grin. Then he caught on. "Why? It's not broken," he smirked, Dean grunted and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Hey Babe," Jack winked coming up to Crystal and grabbing her face to plant a humongous smooch and a slap of the ass in the process, on her.

"Hey," Crystal said breathless once he released her.

"Happy Birthday," He beamed passing her a simple card.

"Thanks," she smiled and opened it, nothing special, just a card.

"Your present is going to be later," he winked and Crystal's face became perplexed.

"Crystal!" Georgina bounced up and down excitedly as she ran up to her, Sarah fast behind her.

"Hey Gina, Sarah," Crystal nodded as Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked over to his friends.

"I am so excited for your birthday party! How did you manage to hire out the whole nightclub?" Sarah asked her eyes wide with excitement.

"My brother is rich," Crystal shrugged and frowned as she saw Henry walking towards her. "Excuse me," she said staring at Henry and they joined each other in the centre. "What is it?" Crystal asked.

"It's Dad," Henry sighed biting his lip as he looked at the floor, his fair skin looked paler than usual, and his dirty blonde locks seemed to droop.

Crystal's body seemed to jolt in shock. "Is he…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Henry shook his head and Crystal gave out a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank God," she breathed.

"But he is in hospital, took a bad blow to the head, Bobby's with him now," Henry smiled slightly still looking at the floor.

"He'll be alright though?" Crystal asked concern filling her entire body.

"Yeah," Henry breathed in and smiled as his eyes met his sister's. "You have mum's eyes," he smiled moving a piece of her hair to the side so he could see them better.

"Hey," Sam walked up to the pair of them, Ivy was behind him.

Ivy nodded.

"Listen…they've found Melissa," Sam sighed.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Hey all hope you like this chapter! Please don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D Thanks. 


	6. Your Fault

Your Fault

Henry went to attend a phone call and the three of them stood and watched as Melissa's body was wheeled out of the school entrance, a crisp white sheet placed over her, everyone surrounded the entrance in a quiet crowd, even the birds seemed silent, she may have been a jock but no-one thought she deserved death. Melissa's mother's car pulled up to the school violently, she threw herself out the car as she saw the white sheet being wheeled down the path. She grabbed her stomach and burst into tears, falling to the floor in agony.

Crystal had seen that look before, so had Ivy, they blinked back the memories that were forcing to appear infront of their minds.

"Hey!" Dean's gruff voice appeared as he jogged to them. "I got your text what…" he paused as the body cart wheeled past them.

Jack walked up to Crystal. They shared a glance and he held her tightly in a hug, he knew things like this upset her, he just didn't know why – but he still comforted her, for a while.

Dean looked at them, and looked at the body language between Ivy and Sam. Ivy had her arms crossed as she picked at her lip, Sam seemed to be in the same atmosphere as the girls and gave Ivy a quick hug.

* * *

A couple of hours later they found themselves sitting in the Swan. Both Crystal and Ivy were working, but Kurt let them have a break together. Crystal sat her hands clasped against a cup, Ivy's too, they were facing each other. Sam sat next to Ivy, Dean sat next to Crystal.

Dean thought the sadness had gone on long enough and spoke up. "We need to gunk this bitch!" Dean ordered.

"We will…" Sam nodded and looked at Ivy then Crystal.

Ivy's face perked up once she realised something. "No," she shook her head. "It's Crystal's birthday, we'll go to the fair, then her party, then we will stake out the school THEN gunk the bitch!" Ivy smirked.

Dean contemplated it. He liked the thought of the party but didn't think they would get an invite. "We'll stay at the house do some research whilst you go to your party," Dean nodded.

Crystal bobbed her head up and stared at them both angrily. "No! You will come, who cares if you're a Winchester, you're helping us out!" Crystal retorted.

Dean and Sam thought about it then nodded, they weren't going to miss the opportunity to see either of the girls drunk.

"Ivy will print you out an invite," Crystal announced and Ivy nodded.

Sam and Dean nodded in response.

"When is your shift over?" Dean asked Crystal quietly whilst tapping her leg under the table.

Crystal got out of her day dream to look up at Dean. She blinked a couple of times till his question registered. "In about half an hour, Ivy works an extra hour today," Crystal sighed, Ivy didn't have any lessons for the rest of the day. There were four times a day with lessons (for the first years) but because they were coming to then end of their course they only had two or three a day, Ivy had finished, Crystal had one more lesson.

"I'll come with you back to the school, get Melissa's mom's address," Dean suggested, really he was more worried about Crystal getting into some sort of car crash in her day dream state, and he wouldn't let her do that alone, he wouldn't let anyone do that alone.

"No," Crystal shook her head looking him in the eyes. "No, I'll drive to her Mum's house and we can interview her together," Crystal nodded.

Dean was about to protest, but Crystal shot him a glare. "Ok," he sighed.

Ivy and Sam were having a silent conversation besides them at this point. Sam tapped Ivy's foot, she tapped back and they stared at each other. Ivy's face was pale and she clutched at the locket around her neck. Sam noticed and gave her a soft smile. They over-heard the end of Crystal and Dean's conversation and interrupted.

"I'll stay here, go through Alice's records again, as well as her journal. Melissa's files will be on the school system I can just hack into it from here, and compare them," Sam suggested pulling out his laptop. "I'm sure there is something we have missed," he sighed frustrated.

"Ok, you work on that," Dean nodded he stood up and looked to an emotionless Crystal. He coughed and she looked up. "Let's go," he gestured jerking his head towards the door.

"Yeah," Crystal sighed standing up. "Kurt, I'm going now, I forgot my lesson starts early!" she shouted grabbing her bag as she made it to the door.

"Ok," his gruff voice called back as he eyed up Sam and Dean again.

"Thanks," she smiled as they walked out of the bar and got in her car.

Dean sat in the passenger seat comfortably as Crystal drove, he was surprised at how comfortable he felt, as if he was sitting next to Sammy or his Dad.

"So…" Crystal said suddenly remembering something. "...your Dad is missing, that sucks,"

Dean tensed beside her. "Yeah," he shrugged. "So why is this girl's death such a total bummer? I mean didn't you hate her anyway?" Dean asked as he flicked through a random school book he found on the car floor, pretending not to care about Crystal's response.

Crystal gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Dean, there are some things that are better left untouched." Crystal glared straight into his eyes, she had to suck up the pain she was feeling to express how deeply she wanted Sam and Dean to both stop asking them questions.

Dean didn't even flinch, he just nodded.

"We're here," Crystal announced as they pulled up to the house.

They promptly got out of the car and walked up to the door without hesitation, they knocked, the door swung open and Melissa's mother opened the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and her sockets red, her face was drawn completely, she looked like someone who had nothing to lose.

"Hi," Crystal smiled softly, she had encounters with her before this event, her name was Susan. "Miss Sherry, this is my…friend, he is doing an article on your daughter, I understand if it's rude of me to ask, but do you mind if he asks you a few questions?" Crystal smiled kindly.

Susan shook her head and opened the door wider, she blew her nose as they walked in and Dean examined the house.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Dean shouted as he looked around for anything unusual in the house, like hex bags, or sulphur.

"You know the more people say that, the more I don't believe them," Susan sighed sitting down on her sofa as she rubbed her face with the palms of her hands.

"What do you mean?" Crystal frowned.

"She was a bully, the amount of times I got called into school for her getting into fights – it was unbelievable, I just didn't think someone would hate her so far as to kill her!" She sniffed wiping her nose with the palm of her hand.

"So would you say she's changed?" Dean asked as he sat infront of her, Crystal stayed stood up beside him.

"No, she was always so…arragont," Susan smiled.

"Did she say if she was experiencing any images? Vivid dreams? Or any smells?" Dean asked concerned.

"None, at all," she shrugged.

"Thank you," Dean nodded standing up and walking to the door as the door bell rang.

Before they knew it they were back in the car.

"Short and sweet that's what I like," Dean sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah," Crystal mumbled smiling. It was a couple of hours before Ivy dragged them to the stupid faire, but then it was her awesome birthday! And she kept telling herself that's the positive things, that's what she had to do, look forward to the good stuff.

"I don't know…I can't find a link apart from the school!" Dean grunted.

"What's that?" Crystal asked leaning over to look as she drove.

"Some copies of Alice's files," Dean said concentrating on them.

Crystal groaned and grabbed them off his lap throwing them behind him so they landed on the back seat. "Give it a break, this can rest! Tonight is my birthday and I want NOTHING to do with hunting!" Crystal urged. "Nothing," she mumbled.

* * *

"Right I'm finished," Ivy sighed throwing her towel on the table and sitting opposite Sam.

"Can I get a re-fill?" Sam asked rattling his glass as he stared at his laptop with a smirk.

"OFF the clock Sam! Not ON it, OFF it!" Ivy said leaning in closer with playful eyes.

Sam choked a laugh and met her eyes, he was taken aback by them, they were…glossy, innocent with some bad twisted in them at the same time.

Ivy frowned; he was staring at her like the other day. "Sammy you're doing that staring thing again," Ivy said leaning back as he stared at her face.

Sam looked to the floor and closed his laptop. "When's the fair?" he asked.

Ivy looked at her wrist watch. "In about half an hour," she said.

"We should go back, meet Sam and Crystal then go to this crappy fair!" Sam smirked and Ivy pouted in response.

"I have you know they get bigger and better every year!" she protest standing up and flicking her hair to the side.

Sam chuckled and got up shaking his head and resisting a laugh, as he packed his things and followed her out of the door.

* * *

"Right, school has just finished, the fair is in half an hour!" Crystal announced as her and Dean entered her apartment.

"Peachy," Dean sighed flicking on the TV as he flumped himself onto the couch.

"That means get ready," Crystal sighed hitting him with a newspaper as if hitting a house pet for being bad.

Dean grunted, and washed his face. Crystal got changed from her work clothes just in time for Ivy and Sam to walk through the front door.

"Did you find a link?" Dean asked Sam popping open a beer at the same time.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary for the pair of them, Alice's death was a suicide and Melissa's is currently unknown," Sam shrugged.

"I'm going to get changed," Ivy said excitedly as she bounced up and down to her bedroom. Crystal came out of her room and slipped past a talking Sam and Dean and managed to enter Ivy's room unnoticed.

"Hey Iv," Crystal sighed plonking herself on Ivy's bed and flicked through a magazine.

"Hey," Ivy laughed putting on a top. "What's up?" she asked.

Crystal twiddled at a loose thread on Ivy's duvet. "Sam and Dean…" she started.

Ivy giggled as she shrugged into her black skinny jeans. "What about them?"

"I…" she started again but got interrupted as there was a knock on Ivy's door.

"Ivy, is Crystal in there?" Henry's voice ordered.

"Crap!" Crystal muttered.

"Let's hope that he hasn't managed to confront Sam and Dean and start a fight!" Ivy muttered.

"Yeah I'm in here!" Crystal sighed.

"You can come in!" Ivy ordered.

Henry walked in, he was wearing black trousers and a crisp white shirt and a tie. Crystal looked at Ivy and rolled her eyes before returning her stare to her brother.

"Could you dress down for one day?" Crystal sighed.

"Hm…no," Henry smirked looking at his blonde hair in the mirror.

"Wow you're such a girl!" Crystal joked.

"Ready for the fair?" Henry smiled.

Crystal frowned then it hit her, he was coming to the fair, she beamed a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I am! Why where you going?" she toyed.

"To the fair!" Henry laughed.

"Alright, we done with the chick flick and we ready to move?" Dean grunted coming up behind Henry.

* * *

"Yay! The fair! EEK!" Ivy was somewhat excited as she said this and bounced around the school field looking at all the twinkly lights, and embracing the carnival type music.

"Yes, the fair! Yay!" Crystal sighed sarcastically.

"Chin up!" Jack laughed coming up behind her and smacking her on the arse. He smiled and grabbed her in a kiss, the others watched with disgusted faces. Henry was unimpressed. Once they had finished Jack smiled at her and turned around to have Henry towering over him.

"Hi, nice to meet you again," Henry smiled.

Jack's legs actually began to quiver, but he managed to hide it well. "I-I-I have, oh look there's Ryan must go!" he said and ran to his escape pod.

"Guys, you don't have to be so harsh to him!" Crystal sighed annoyed.

Henry and Dean grunted.

"Ahh bumper carts!" Ivy beamed and bounced over to them, Sam thought it best to follow her and he joined her in the cue. Henry fancied a challenge and also followed them.

Crystal saw Jack at the _shoot the target_ stand and walked over to him, Dean smirked and followed.

"One round please?" Crystal asked fluttering her eyelids at the man in charge of the stall.

"Oh come on Crystal this is a mans sport," Jack smirked but it disappeared when he saw Dean walk to the stall.

"Listen to your boyfriend love, here we charge extra if you break a prize!" the man in charge muttered.

"One round please?" Dean asked and he got a round straight away giving a cheeky smile at Jack as they both loaded their guns.

"Listen, I can show both these boys up, give me the one round and I'll pay double!" Crystal pleaded.

"Fine, your loss," the man shrugged handing her a round.

"The two gentlemen first!" the man shouted, and Jack and Dean prepared themselves. The aim was to hit the moving target right in the bull's-eye. "FIRE!" The man shouted.

Dean and Jack aimed and shot several times, Crystal didn't even flinch, although she was surprised to see Dean missed almost every single one, making Jack lead. They finished and Jack's ego was boosted to an all new high.

"Yes!" He said throwing an air punch. "What would my baby like as a prize?" Jack asked grabbing her by the waist and pointing to a large stuffed bear.

"Wait!" Dean ordered looking flustered. "One more try, you and me!" Dean urged.

Jack let go of Crystal's waist. "You're on! What do I win?"

"Well…you win, I tell you a secret I know, I win, you tell Crystal the truth," Dean grinned, he didn't care if Jack won – he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Jack was interested, he nodded and shook his hand and they ordered one more round each. Crystal sighed and stood waiting and watching – she knew Dean was going to win.

"FIRE!" the man called again.

Jack and Dean fired there guns repeatedly. Jack got an average score like last time, where as Dean shot every target in the bull's-eye. Crystal smirked, she realised her facial expression and wiped it from her face immediately.

"Well would you look at that," Dean grinned.

"YOU CHEATED!" Jack protested.

"Jack! Calm down!" Crystal ordered as she watched his breathing increase.

He nodded. "Crap game anyway!" he sulked.

"Well it's my go boys so move!" Crystal sighed shoving past them. She aimed her gun and the man shouted like normal. She shot and shot and shot, hitting every single one in the bull's eye. She smiled and picked her prize, a small pack of gummy bears, then turned to face both boys who had their mouths wide open. "What?" she shrugged and saw Henry laughing with Ivy and Sam as they exited the bumper cars. Henry looked around for Crystal and saw her stood by the gun stand with a prize in her hands. His smile faded and anger boiled up inside him as he saw Jack and Dean beside her.

Crystal's smirk faded as Henry charged towards her and grabbed her elbow dragging her away from the pair. "What is up with you?" Crystal groaned trying to fight him off.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at?" Henry shouted at her in a hush tone.

"What? What are you talking about?" Crystal asked gaining her arm back so she could cross them.

"Are you forgetting the reason we moved to England? The mess the four of us were in when we got here?" Henry grunted.

Ivy stared on at the two of them arguing as her phone vibrated, it was her twin brother, Ray. They spoke to each other about once a year, and that had already happened two weeks ago so why was he ringing now?

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey sis," Ray sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked in a sigh, she looked up at Sam who seemed curious.

"Bobby called, said you were in a bit of bother! Do you want me to drive down? I'm only in Scotland dealing with a Banshee," Ray asked worry clear in his voice.

"No, Henry's here, and so are the Winchester brothers, we're fine!" Ivy sighed and taped her foot impatiently.

"Say Happy Birthday to Crystal for me will you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure thing," Ivy muttered and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"No-one that matters," Ivy suddenly seemed cold and distant as she placed her phone in her back pocket. "We need to separate them before they both do something they regret," Ivy nodded to Crystal and Henry. Sam glanced at Dean who looked ready to intervene and Sam nodded.

"You'd think I would forget?" Crystal shouted annoyed. "You really think I would forget that nightmare? No! No Henry I didn't, every night every day I re-live it as if it happened yesterday! I think I remember it because my skin was being peeled apart!" Crystal screamed grabbing walker by's attention.

"Well why the hell would you play a stunt like that?" Henry ordered pointing to the gun stand.

"Sorry am I not aloud to have fun!" Crystal retorted.

"Fun," Henry laughed. "_Fun? _This life is full of so much crap that there isn't enough time to have fun! You and I both know the evil out there!" Henry snapped back.

"Well luckily you chose the live that ignored the evil, and allowed us to have fun! That allowed us to forget about Mum or Dad! Or had you forgotten that?" Crystal snapped and Henry seemed taken aback.

In a moment of madness he replied; "Well it's not my fault Mum is dead and Dad is dying!"

Dean suddenly popped up beside Crystal and carried on walking until he was in-between the pair of them. "Look I don't know what this is all about, but you two need to stop now!" Dean growled looking around at the gathering crowd.

Crystal and Henry exchanged glances and Henry nodded to her. "You better get ready for your party," he growled.

Crystal shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Don't think you're invited after what you just said to me." Crystal snapped and walked off.

* * *

**A/N: **OMG! What's your theories on what happened to Crystal, Henry, Ivy and her twin brother Ray? EEK!

Really appreciate for Reviewing would love some more reviewers though!


	7. Party Pooper

So now I have found a way around Fanfiction's stupid error here is the next instalment! Please enjoy and look forward to your Reviews!

* * *

Party Pooper

Long blonde hair flowed passed her shoulders in curly locks as she applied her necklace around her pale neck. She wore little make up, just enough to highlight her complexion and vibrant blue eyes, enough to make any guy fall down for her. She shrugged into a blue thrill dress and placed some pins in her hair, she wore her pearl bracelet that Henry had gotten her a while back and placed on some black high heels to match her short blue dress.

Dean sighed from his chair, thinking about all the facts and coincidences; the scars, the not being able to talk about the past, the desperate flee to England, and the dire need to stay away from hunting. What thing so bad could cause any three people to do that? Henry, Crystal and Ivy they didn't belong here, Dean felt it. He sighed as he swigged his beer and stared absent mindedly at the television.

Sam buttoned his shirt and stared at himself in the mirror, intent on trying to focus on something else other than his Dad missing, and Jess' killer, when suddenly Ivy sprang to his mind. He thought back to the violent scar on her stomach, the weird phone call at the fair and sighed deeply. He thought of Alice Day, her diary mentioning the terrible bullying she had endured, and how Melissa had previously bullied Ivy by snatching her possession. Then it clicked.

Ivy's pixie red hair glinted in the light as she sprayed it with hair spray. She put her dangly earrings in, and wore a tight black dress with some black heels to match. She placed her locket around her neck and kissed it, a sort of ritual she had developed over the months. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, thinking of Alice Day, feeling sorry for the hell she endured in school. Melissa reminded her of the bullies, she treated everyone like shit and everyone knew she was a posh stuck up tart. Alice's only escape was the oak she sat under every day, well so her diary says!

Dean shrugged into his shirt and jeans and nodded as Sam walked out the bathroom. Sam nodded back and grabbed Ivy's keys.

"Where you going?" Dean frowned.

"I have to check out something," Sam sighed about to exit the door. Ivy had managed to creep into the living room without them noticing.

"I'm coming with you," she said in a hush tone.

Sam stared her down but gave up and jerked his head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean shouted after them but by then it was too late.

Crystal walked out slowly closing her bedroom door, she walked a little bit and gasped as a figure was stood in the living room – it was Dean.

"Sheesh, you scared me," she laughed grabbing her clutch bag and chucking her phone in there.

"Meh, you're just a wimp," Dean grinned leaning on the kitchen counter bar as Crystal grabbed them each a beer.

She passed him the bottle and he looked up, actually examining her, he seemed…taken aback. Crystal frowned as she took a chug of her beer.

"What's up your butt?" she smirked.

Dean frowned, he didn't know why he suddenly felt like this, so he shrugged. "Nothing," he paused to think of a conversation starter. "The Fair sucked monkey ass! Does she make you go to that crap every year?" Dean asked.

Crystal let out a giggle. "Yeah, but it's kind of a tradition," Crystal looked down at her bottle. "_Used to do it back home_," she mumbled.

Dean took a swig of beer. "You know, you don't talk much of home," Dean frowned eyeing up Crystal's reaction. She didn't jolt in shock, she was kind of expecting it, but she still ceased up thinking about it.

"Where's Ivy and Sam?" she noted looking around the room.

"Gone out," Dean shrugged.

Crystal shook her head and sighed. "Ivy," she sighed laughing.

"What?" Dean smiled his face lit up with amusement.

"I think my big-ish almost sister, has developed a thing for Sam," Crystal smiled and giggled.

Dean grinned wider and they both chugged at their beer in unison.

* * *

Sam and Ivy found themselves at the school building, the fair was still going on but most people were leaving for Crystal's party. Ivy grabbed a torch and gave one to Sam as they walked through the dark halls.

"So I've been thinking, Alice killed Melissa," Ivy spoke up and Sam frowned.

"Yeah me too," he chuckled. "Melissa was a bully, and Alice got bullied!" Sam announced thinking outloud.

"What are you doing in here?" a young girl's voice asked, it sounded familiar.

"Georgina?" Ivy frowned, Sam just tensed beside her.

"Yeah, freak," she mumbled.

Ivy ground her teeth together.

"You better go to Crystal's party, otherwise I am screaming rape!" she glared at the pair of them, in particularly Sam as it was he she would accuse.

"Ok, ok, we're leaving," Ivy said holding her hands up defensively, Sam wouldn't budge so she tugged at his shirt to make him follow her.

"What the hell was that?" Sam grunted. "Why would she do that? What's her motive?" he said running thoughts through his head.

Ivy leaned against her car, she thought she would be ok about this, but all she felt right now was guilty – today was Crystal's birthday, she couldn't let her 21st be as bad as her 18th had been. "I don't know, we'll deal with it after Crystal's party!" Ivy urged getting in the car.

Sam sighed, intent on going inside and asking Georgina some questions. "But…" he pointed to the school building.

"Georgina will be at the party ask her questions then!" Ivy urged as she started the engine. "I'll leave without you," she warned.

Sam sighed frustrated, wishing he had the Impala back, but he got in the passenger seat and they drove to the party destination, the local night club.

Dean wore jeans and a shirt, unbuttoned so you could see the vest top underneath. He walked in with his arm around Crystal's shoulder. She didn't mind, she felt she needed it, and Dean could see she was nervous. She walked in confident, but bricking it inside. Everyone turned to view her, the girl's mouths dropped open and the boys did too.

"Is there a scar showing on my back?" Crystal asked Dean her voice a little shaky.

Dean frowned and stood infront of her. "How many scars do you have?"

She gulped as she looked at him then Jack caught her eye. "Jack," she smiled and ran to him.

"You ok dude?" Sam asked coming up behind Dean, more girls started to stare at them both.

"Yeah," he frowned staring after Crystal.

"Good," Ivy grinned and Dean had to double look her.

"Wow you look amazing," he commented.

She giggled. "Thanks,"

"Fancy a drink?" Sam asked them both, they nodded.

They all walked up to the bar and ordered drinks, Ivy ordered Crystal's favourite, she knew that Crystal would have waited for her.

"Hey," Dean said patting Ivy lightly to get her attention. "Where did Crystal get the scars from?"

Sam frowned at his brother but still waited for Ivy's response.

"From…we….from a previous hunt," Ivy shrugged grabbing Crystal's drink and walked up to her. "Hey!" She shouted over the music.

"Hey!" Crystal smiled bouncing up and down dancing next to Jack and her friends, Georgina was behind Crystal and she glared at Ivy.

"I got you your drink!" she shouted again.

"Thanks hun!" Crystal smiled and downed it. "First official drink!"

"Enjoy it!" Ivy laughed. "Can I speak to you for a sec?" she asked her tone dropping so Crystal could tell it was serious. Georgina suddenly became concerned, Ivy just smiled.

Crystal walked to the side of the dance floor so she could hear Ivy better. "What is it?" she asked worried.

"Ray phoned earlier," she stated, she thought it best to tell her that first.

"Oh…" Crystal frowned.

"Bobby phoned him, told him about our ghost situation and he got worried, asked if we needed him, he's in Scotland!" Ivy said and Crystal's eyes became wide.

"Scotland? I thought he was meant to be in America Ivy! If my dad or HenryHeHHnhj finds out he's hunting in Scotland they will go spare!" Crystal practically shouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, hey listen," Ivy said soothingly taking Crystal's wet palms, she had been dancing she had an excuse for it. "That's not important right now what's important, is Dean asked me about your scars," Ivy stared Crystal in the eyes as she swallowed.

Crystal stopped dead and looked around the room, Dean was staring directly at her, she stared at him with a worried expression. "I need another drink!" she sighed grabbing a shot off a waitress who walked past her and downing it. "Ivy drink up, it's going to be a long night!" Crystal said passing her two more shots that she grabbed off of the same waitress. They downed them both and went to the dance floor.

"Hey," Sarah appeared next to Dean fluttering her long lashes.

Dean stared at Crystal, he didn't even register Sarah.

"Earth to hot guy are you in there?" she giggled and Dean looked at her frowning.

"Can I…hi," he smirked once he fully took in her attractiveness.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "What does a girl have to do around here to get a drink?" she laughed as another girl came up behind her and Sam caught her eye.

"Well it depends," Dean grinned. "What is she having?"

"Martini," she smiled and Dean ordered her a drink.

A couple hours passed and the party was still going on. Almost everyone was on the dance floor in a rave, bouncing up and down to the music, however Dean stayed at the bar talking to a now group of girls. Sam attempted dancing whilst Ivy laughed beside him. Crystal and Jack were kissing wildly on the dance floor. Crystal was very drunk and Jack was almost sober, he grinned and took her hand leading her off the dance floor and out the fire door.

He kissed her with his fiery lips up and down her neck, his hands were all over the place and they went under her dress to her tights, he started to fiddle with them trying to pull them down.

"No," Crystal breathed holding her spinning head.

"What's that baby?" Jack breathed.

"No, Jack, not now!" Crystal sighed as he kissed her chest.

"You don't mean that," he chuckled darkly.

She laughed as he continued and managed to get her out of her skin coloured tights. He moved to kissing her ear and purring, Crystal laughed at how stupid he sounded but she stopped when he started to unzip his trousers, that's when she noticed she didn't have any tights on. She pushed him off and his back hit the metal bin behind him.

"NO!" Crystal growled, she stumbled into her shoes and used the wall for support as she tried to find her way back to the party.

"YES!" Jack growled back, his voice low and demanding it sent chills down Crystal's back. She slowly turned around, physically shaking, she recognised that tone. Three years ago today she heard that tone.

"No, no it can't be!" she said water coming to her eyes as she finally met Jack's eyes.

"I think it can," Jack grinned and laughed darkly.

Crystal gasped as Jack flicked his eyes and they were a glossy black. She swallowed hard and found the strength to run, she had to, she made it to the fire door and struggled to open it. Suddenly two hands cupped her mouth and dragged her away. "I like my girl's feisty!" the man laughed as he pushed her up against the wall and leaned close to her face, Crystal's nose flared in pain at the vile stench coming from his mouth. He traced his finger on the contours of her face.

Dean slowly swallowed some more beer, he looked around to see Ivy now talking to Sam at the other end of the party at a table by themselves. She looked drunk, and so did Sam, it would have worried Dean but his attention was bought to the new figure entering the room making half the room stare.

Dean stood up to see Henry fiercely looking around for someone in the room. Worried that he would be looking for Crystal Dean stood up and walked over too him. Henry grunted at him and continued searching the room.

"Look, I think you should leave!" Dean urged, Henry towered over him but he knew he could take him any day.

"Where's Crystal and Ivy?" Henry asked his teeth tight.

Dean frowned. "Ivy's with Sam and Crystal's over there…" his voice trailed off as he pointed to the spot where Crystal had been dancing with Jack. He searched the room desperately when he saw Jack come out of the fire door with a smug look on his face, he walked into the middle of the crowd.

"It's best if you leave," Sam said coming behind Dean.

"Where's Ivy and Crystal?" Henry urged again to Sam.

"Excuse me," Dean said quietly slipping past Henry, he walked to the fire door and slowly opened it. He stood outside and breathed in the fresh air, he took a step and looked around at the tiny space. Crystal was on the floor, a large gash to her head, Dean took a big intake of breath and ran up too her. "Crystal!" he said urgently and skidded beside her on the dirt.

Crystal didn't reply.

"Crystal!" Dean shouted and slapped her lightly against the cheek to wake her up.

"What did you do?" Henry's rough voice asked as he appeared by the fire door with Sam behind him.

"Nothing! I found her like this, she's unconscious!" Dean urged as he examined the skin coloured tights on the floor. "That bastard!" he grunted and stood up passing Crystal to Henry lightly, he marched into the bar.

"Crystal?" Henry asked quietly as she grunted and blinked her eyes.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Crystal it's very important you tell us what happened here," Sam said standing next to Henry.

"Jack…he tried to have sex with me, but it's not Jack, it's a demon, and then he stopped me from running, pushed me up against the wall and pistol whipped me and right before I blacked out he left, saying something about Ivy," Crystal breathed trying to focus.

Henry looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"Ivy," they breathed in unison.

* * *

Dean got into the party, he looked around frantically for the black eyed bastard inside Jack, he searched as much as he could and found he was talking to Ivy. He marched through the crowd pushing everyone aside.

"So, I was thinking…" Jack said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked to Ivy.

"What's that?" Ivy asked bored.

"…Crystal, me and her we're not working out! I need someone who knows what they are doing," he said moving closer towards Ivy.

"Dean!" Sam said grabbing Dean's wrist making him ground to a halt.

"What?" Dena grunted keeping his eyes on Jack.

"Jack's after Ivy!" Sam said.

"Tell me about it!" Dean grumbled and pointed towards Ivy.

"Crap!" Sam muttered joining Dean in pushing through the crowd.

Ivy let out a laugh. "Oh really? And who might that person be?"

"You, last time I checked you weren't a virgin!" Jack smirked eyeing up Ivy's body.

Feeling uncomfortable Ivy stood up, but Jack grabbed her arm. "Let go Jack," Ivy said calmly.

"Why should I?" he breathed smiling darkly.

Ivy frowned as someone tapped Jack's shoulder. Jack turned around to have a fist in his face. "Nice one Dean," Ivy breathed out a laugh. But then she frowned. "Wait, why did you do that?"

"It doesn't matter," Dean grunted moving towards Jack and punching him in the face again and again and again. He pulled Jack up and forced him out the opposite fire door.

"DEAN!" Ivy shouted in horror, as Dean continually pelted Jack's face.

"Ivy!" Sam shouted, Ivy swivelled around to see Sam stood infront of her. "What…?" she was about to continue but could only bring herself to point at Dean beating up Jack.

"He…almost forced himself on Crystal," Sam sighed. "It's a demon," he added at the end. Ivy lost her balance slightly at the last word but Sam managed to be her prop.

"You can't save them!" The demon laughed looking at the three of them.

Ivy tightened her grip on Sam's arm, he frowned and looked down at her hand.

"You're next! They won't let cupid strike his bow!" the demon laughed blood pouring out his mouth. Dean frowned looking at the demon his fist ready for another punch. Suddenly the demon opened it's mouth and black smoke steamed out of the body.

"I'll get you, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted at the running smoke.

"Crystal, where's Crystal?" Ivy urged running through the crowd, pushing past non-important people.


	8. First Secret Revealed

Hey guys sorry it's a short one but I wanted to leave you thinking :P Enjoy!

First Secret Revealed

"Crystal!" she shouted pleased to see her walking, with Henry's help.

"She's ok," he said trying to calm Ivy down.

"They found us!" Crystal said drunkenly looking at Ivy.

Ivy shared a glance with Henry. "I know," she breathed. "Now let's clean you up!" Ivy said noticing the gash on her head.

"Don't worry she hasn't got concussion, if she has she's too drunk for anyone to notice!" Henry sighed putting Crystal's arm around his shoulder as he helped Ivy take her to the girl's bathroom door.

"Let's clean you up" Ivy said dragging Crystal into the bathroom, the fresh gash on her head dripping down her face. Luckily the lights were low and no-one noticed it as they walked through the crowd. Henry stayed by the door, posing himself as a body guard who would stop anyone from walking in. "Get out!" Ivy urged as a girl applying her makeup was startled by their entrance. She nodded quickly and ran off. "Right, head wounds always appear worse than what they are," Ivy sighed to Crystal as well as to herself.

"Liar" Crystal smirked breathlessly.

"Swear it's the truth," Ivy laughed nervously as she dabbed a wet paper towel on her gash.  
Crystal winced as Ivy touched it tenderly.

"How did he do this?" Ivy asked as Crystal tensed up.

"Punched me," Crystal winced as Ivy dabbed it again.

"What did he want?" Ivy asked quietly and Crystal looked to the floor.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I can't remember much it's starting to become a blur" Crystal laughed.

"Well at least you are more drunk," Ivy sighed smiling.

Outside Henry was still guarding the door, Georgina walked up to him and placed her hands on the bathroom door, Henry forcefully closed it again and Georgina frowned.

"What's up Hen?" she asked and he grunted; only Crystal called him that.

"Use the other one," he nodded to the opposite side of the room.

"What? Why?" she protested, a little drunk, as she almost lost her balance.

"Other bathroom," Henry sighed bored and clocked Dean as he entered the room. Not wanting to argue, Georgina started walking to the other side of the room. Dean walked over with Sam to talk to Henry.

"Hey," Dean nodded to Henry and eyed him cautiously at the door he was guarding. "Hey,' Henry nodded a little more easy than normal, he hated the Winchesters but Dean had just saved his sister's life, as well as her best friend.

"Where are they?" Dean asked.

"Ivy's cleaning Crystal up," Henry nodded towards the bathroom door, his arms still crossed.

"Good," Dean nodded as the door opened and Ivy walked out laughing. The three men looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You were right," she said to Henry but knew everyone else was listening. "She is more drunk then hurt," Ivy smirked and the boys relaxed a little. "She's just going to the toilet and she'll be out, told me to get her another drink!" Ivy rolled her eyes. "She will need stitches but I don't have any equipment here and she says she can last a few more hours, so for now we got the emergency medical kit stored in the bathroom and I managed to tape some padding over it," Ivy said filing them in.

"I'll come with you to the bar," Sam said as they walked away from Henry and Dean. "Get me a beer!" Dean ordered.

"And me!" Henry shouted too them also he needed to get the images out of his head, Crystal and Ivy were more tense about the 'accident', he got the images but tended to not make it noticeable.

"So…" Dean began and Henry sighed already bored.

"Listen Winchester, thanks and all for saving my sister, but if you weren't here in the first place that son of a bitch wouldn't be here either," Henry grunted arms still crossed. Dean blinked a couple of times at Henry, "…do you know what, sod you and your family! You're more screwed than my family and that's saying something!' Dean grunted, within seconds Henry pushed him against the wall, towering over him breathing hot and heavy breaths.

"You say one more thing about my family; you'll be on the first plane to America in a wooden box!" Henry breathed heavily on Dean's head. Dean was tiny compared to Henry, but he still thought he could take him on any day.

"Bring it!" Dean grunted.

A girl was about to enter the toilets, Henry didn't move from his position from towering over Dean, he simply put his arm out in front of her, she gasped startled.

"Use the other toilets," he spat through his teeth like a wild bull, he didn't take his eyes off of Dean. She nodded, alert, and ran the other side of the room leaving Henry and Dean to a stand-off.  
Ivy sighed as she sat on the barstool and swivelled around to nod at the bartender, her red hair glinting and sparkling sleekly. "Four beers please," she sighed and rubbed her head. Sam took a seat next to her and frowned, he watched as she closed her eyes as tight as she could and winced a couple of times until the bartender startled her by placing a couple of beers in front of her. "Thanks," she sighed.

"You know Crystal will be ok…right? I mean that's what you said," Sam said examining the reaction he got, which was a serene nod.

"Yeah…it just brings back memories," Ivy shrugged water filling her eyes but she held them back as much as she could.

"Memories?" Sam frowned as she looked at her leg, she traced the well covered scar with her fingers.

"You know Crystal died right?" Ivy said staring off into the distance. Sam's expression dropped and his eyes went huge. "She died the same night as I did, my heart monitor flat-lined then hers," Ivy said still tracing the scar on her leg. "My brother Ray was…well he was in another room, battered and bruised, Henry was in the same condition, but he had a massive kick to the head; our parent's didn't know what do," Ivy sighed water coming to her eyes. Sam was speechless, he didn't know what to do. "My parents where in the room at the time, Ray was in a coma, but they told them that me and Crystal were in worse condition. So they stayed by my bedside, not sleeping and not eating, until I flat-lined, they thought I was dead. I woke up and my mum was by my bedside crying her eyes out, I blinked a couple of times and she…didn't notice, she wouldn't stop crying, and my heart monitor was at a normal rate now. I frowned and called for her, she looked up at me, lifeless. She had done something stupid I could feel it, then she said my Dad died – car accident on the way over to the hospital," Ivy said her face grimacing at the distant memory.

Sam frowned at the story which made no sense at the end. He swallowed and didn't know if he was going to get an answer for the next question. "Car accident on the way there?" he sighed. "But you said he was already at the hospital! Ivy, what actually happened?" he pondered.

Ivy appeared to come out of her day dream and sighed. "Crystal will be finished by now and her and the boys will be waiting for their drinks," she smiled quickly grabbing the tray of beers and walking to the bathroom door.

Henry and Dean were leaning on opposite sides of the door, both looking tense and grumpy, Sam frowned at Dean who simply shook his head in return. "Where's Crystal?" Ivy asked. Henry pointed to the door and Dean spoke up.

"Still in the bathroom, why?" Dean asked tilting his head to one side.

"Jeeze you men are all the bloody same!" Ivy grunted shoving the tray at Henry as she stormed into the bathroom, within seconds she came back as white as a sheet, and looking a little woozy.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked quickly.

"She's gone!" Ivy breathed.


	9. Bullies and Ghosts

Hey all : ) I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've had exams and shizzle soooo sorry! But here is an extra long chapter leading to an almost intimate scene :P Have fun reading!

Bullies and Ghosts

"What?" Henry snapped bursting through the door with the others behind him. He looked down to see tiny white beads covered on the floor, and the mirror smashed.

Dean's eyes widened and he was glad he knew where Crystal's clutch bag was. He ran to get it and grabbed her keys, the others – apart from Henry – were quickly on his path.

"Dean we can't go marching in there guns blazing!" Sam spoke up as they hit the night air.

"What other choice to we have Sammy?" Dean breathed stopping to turn and look at them both.

"Tactics, logic, need I say more?" Sam breathed.

Ivy shook her head and stood by Dean. "No, we need Alice to rest, so she'll stop hurting people," Ivy nodded quickly and got in Crystal's car.

Sam rolled his eyes but reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Henry ran to his car, and punched the keys into ignition; his baby sister was in trouble he would get there before the Winchesters. Suddenly as his car headlights hit the road he saw a pale woman dressed in black PVC standing in the middle of the road, he gasped and hit the breaks. She grinned and disappeared standing infront of the car again, this time he swerved the car - whilst he was still trying to break - and the car rolled into the air doing a somersault impressively. It landed with a thud on its side and continued to skid along the tarmac.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Ivy had arrived at the school. The night air was cold against Ivy who had a lot of bare skin on show, she grabbed her jacket from the back (they both had each others clothes in their cars) and then the boys looked at her.

"What?" she shrugged.

"Where's the loot?" Dean asked.

"What loot?" Ivy frowned. "Giving up hunting, means giving up Dean, it means getting rid of…" she paused looking at something in the distance. Her eyes wide, Sam and Dean frowned and looked behind them – nothing was there.

"You okay?" Sam frowned.

Ivy nodded, looking pale and ill. "Just thought I saw something." She shrugged. "We need to go to the janitors closet, he's got plenty of iron we can use whilst we go look for Crystal," she nodded.

Dean grinned. "Then we'll dig the bitch up and burn her up!"

Ivy rolled her eyes as they made their way to the janitors closet.

* * *

Crystal groaned holding her pounding head, fresh blood poured down her head after Jack had hit her. Everything was blurry, but she had to man up, she couldn't let past images flare up infront of her now.

A girl – about her age – flickered in front of her. She had long black hair, and was really pretty.

"Take me back," Crystal breathed. "Alice?" she guessed but thought it best to ask.

Alice nodded. "You're pretty," she smiled moving closer to Crystal and take a piece of her hair.

Crystal nodded. "Thanks," she breathed heavily.

"You must be one of them," she growled then clasped her hands around Crystal.

Crystal screamed before her air started running out.

* * *

Ivy, Dean and Sam had reached the janitors closet and found plenty of iron. Suddenly they all heard a scream, looked at each other, then ran towards the sound.

"Crystal!" Ivy screamed through the halls bursting every door open as they ran past.

"Shh!" Sam demanded as he tried to listen. "It's coming from…outside," he frowned.

* * *

Crystal started to gag and her hands desperately searched her floor, which was dirty and hard. She reached something that was cool and hard, and then swished it in the air, the ghost fluttered away and she inhaled all the air she could – greatful that she could breathe again.

"Not today bitch," she breathed heavily and scrambled up. "P.S you really should learn to put your victims in a place where there isn't freaking IRON!" she screamed.

Suddenly footsteps were running towards her and she braced herself only to see Dean, Sam and Ivy standing infront of her.

She was still breathing heavily and frowned as she wondered how they knew where she was. She gripped the iron and realised she was holding a crow bar.

"Crystal what are you doing in a shed?" Ivy grinned cheekily.

Crystal didn't find it funny. "Ask freaking Casper's girlfriend herself!"

The others resisted a chuckle when the shed doors suddenly closed.

"Well Crystal…happy birthday!" Ivy yelled throwing her hands in the air uncharacteristically as the boys tried to bash against the wooden door but it wouldn't budge.

"Yeah tell me about it," Crystal muttered. "First I was almost…you know by a demon…and then captured by Alice the ghost and almost strangled then I pissed her off by throwing a fist of iron at her gut!" Crystal breathed.

"Alright everyone calm down!" Dean urged.

"Where's Henry?" Crystal urged looking around as if he would suddenly appear.

Dean and Sam shared a glance. "I don't know, still at the party," Dean shrugged.

Ivy's eyes suddenly turned huge and she shook her head. "No…he knew Crystal was in danger he wouldn't have stayed there…" Ivy trailed off thinking.

Crystal met Ivy's gaze thoughtfully, and she blinked hard. "No, he would have tried to get here first." She sighed hard and plonked herself back on the ground.

"So where the hell is he?" Sam frowned confused.

Ivy leant against the back of the shed and frowned, she could hear quiet murmurs coming from outside. Dean and Sam shared glances, they wanted to know these girls' problem with hunting already, if they didn't find out soon it would drive them nuts. Also the possibility of having a family more screwed up then theirs bought some comfort to them both.

"What happened to you guys? You can't give up on the first hurdle!" Sam urged.

"Yeah, man he's right we gotta find a way outta here," Dean nodded looking around in the dim light.

"Shush!" Ivy demanded pressing her ear against the shed.

"Yeah I would but I don't think looking for Alice in the walls is going to help!" Dean sighed and joined Sam rummaging through some tools at the side.

"_They know too much Sarah!_" a familiar voice urged.

"_Oh yeah, how much? Do they know we killed her? Huh? Or are we just locking them in this shed for a joke?_" another familiar voice responded – Ivy guessed it was Sarah.

"Guys…I think Alice didn't shut us in here! I think Sarah and Georgina did!" Ivy urged.

"_Whose in there anyway?_" Sarah urged to Georgina, still only Ivy could hear them yet the others were moving closer too her so they could also listen.

"_I don't know probably the new guy and that freak Ivy. They were mooching around earlier and I bumped into them and managed to get them running!_" Georgina urged.

"_Bitches!_" Crystal muttered to herself. Dean tried not to grin. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" she said looking to Sam and Ivy, Dean was just as annoyed – why had Sam gone to the school with the intention of hunting without him?

Sam looked down at Ivy.

Ivy sighed. "I didn't want to ruin your birthday," she shrugged. "But it turns out that I can't stop that anyway!" she grunted.

Crystal looked at Ivy, took a deep breath and looked at the shed door. Without warning the others she banged on it with incredible force several times to demand their attention. "Gina, Sarah, we know it's you! Who the hell did you kill and get us the fuck out of here?" she demanded putting raw anger in her voice.

Dean looked at Sam smirking and wiggled his eyebrows to show he was impressed. Sam tilted his head to one side in agreement.

"_Crap_!" the girls muttered in unison and the sounds of their footsteps running away made Crystal's blood boil.

"Nice plan there," Dean muttered.

"Well I didn't see you coming up with one anytime soon!" she responded.

Ivy fumbled around and saw some string in the darkness; she pulled on it hoping it wasn't a trap or anything. Light filled the whole room, Crystal sighed with relief and stood by her best friend. They both saw it, the two machines in the corner – the shed was a lot bigger than what it looked like in darkness. The girls looked at each other and grinned.

"Giant lawn mowers! Cool lets cut some grass whilst we go after the ghost and now murderers," Dean sighed.

Ivy and Crystal continued to grin. They moved towards the vehicles and sat on them, at the same time they turned the key and the lawn mowers came to life. They grinned and high-fived each other. "Are you getting on, or do we have to mow you down too?" Crystal smirked at the boys.

Dean and Sam exchanged another glance and hopped on a mower each. Crystal revved the engine and surged forward, Dean clung on to her waist so he wouldn't fall off, and he kept a hard face as she mowed down the door and wood splinters flew everywhere, Ivy and Sam were close behind them. Georgina and Sarah weren't very far, they ran like flamingos compared to some people Crystal's seen run before, maybe if they took their heels off…they might run faster. Crystal hunkered down and sped up, eventually she was infront of them, Gina and Sarah ground to a halt and turned around only to be faced by Sam and Ivy.

"So…" Crystal said stopping the engine. "…who did you kill?"

The girls sighed. "As if we'd tell you-"

"We didn't mean too…we were just playing a joke!" Sarah blurted, Georgina gave her glares for interrupting her, but mainly for bailing on her.

"What happened?" Dean asked stepping off the mower.

"Melissa was in the bathroom, we thought it would be awesome to play a joke on her. So we just made a lot of noises outside, we heard her scream, then there was a smash…" Sarah stopped.

"…we ran in, and she was dead on the floor her blood everywhere! So we moved her to the school basement and hoped no-one would find her! But they did! And then you were mooching around asking questions and we…I got scared." Georgina explained, itching to get away before they rang the cops.

Crystal laughed and everyone looked at her confused. "Get out of here," she said gesturing towards the black field and school. The faire had been packed up already and everyone was still at the nightclub, it was getting rather late.

"But…" Sarah frowned.

"Trust me you didn't kill her, she was murdered but not by you guys, so get out of here before someone finds you!" Crystal jerked her head, the girls nodded and ran.

Dean turned to Crystal with an eyebrow raised. "What the hell?"

"Alice killed Melissa not them, if they want to think that fine, but we're not ringing the police for that!" Crystal responded, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now for the ghost situation…" Sam sighed tired.

"Hey…who you gunna call?" Dean grinned, the three of them turned to face him. "Ghost busters!" he shouted.

They all groaned and left the mowers in the middle of the school field as they went back to the shed.

* * *

"He's stable – _just_!" shouted the nurse at the back of the ambulance. Sirens were wailing and Henry stirred on the bed, he was bruised and felt it!

"Okay," called the nurse from the front of the rushing ambulance. "We're almost there!"

Five minutes later and Henry burst through the hospital doors on a stretcher, he groaned and tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't work. He tried to move a limb, any limb would do…but he couldn't feel anything! They carried on wheeling him and the nurse from the ambulance filled the doctor in on what had happened.

"Call his next of kin!" the doctor urged to his assistant.

The assistant nodded and grabbed Henry's wallet from his pocket. "Name, Henry Blue. Age, 28…from America, living here with a valid visa and pays insurance!" the assistant said, the doctor hadn't asked for this but it was protocol.

"Alright…next of kin?" the doctor asked ripping Henry's shirt open and examining the wounds.

"A…Miss Claire Blue, phone number is in the system," the assistant clarified.

"Good…ring it now!" the doctor demanded.

The assistant nodded and punched in the number on a nearby phone.

* * *

"Right there's only one way to deal with this!" Ivy grunted and marched out of the shed. They had been searching through boxes, tins, you name it they searched it! And now they were bored, no clue as to why Alice had brought Crystal there.

Ivy continued to march, the others followed as she got out a familiar diary and sat underneath an oak tree, right next to the construction trucks.

"Iv, what are you…" Crystal began but Ivy cut her off.

"My heads spinning, my hearts pounding, there's nothing more in this world that I want to do than kill those bitches, those bullies. What makes them so popular huh? What makes them so god damn special that they think they can get away with teasing, punching, and kicking their way through people at school!" Ivy shouted as she read the journal and the wind picked up.

The others watched in amazement.

"You," said a voice. Suddenly Alice appeared next to Ivy; she sat down and held out her hands. Ivy nodded and gave the journal to her.

"You wanted to escape…we can help you," Ivy nodded to Alice.

Alice turned the pages of her journal.

"You don't have to suffer anymore Alice," Sam said moving slowly towards Alice.

Alice looked up at him with doe eyes.

"You have to let us dig you up…" Dean agreed also moving closer slowly.

Alice looked to Crystal.

"We're not all jerks, sluts, or bullies. I promise!" Crystal smiled softly.

Alice nodded. "I'm sorry." She said before disappearing and the journal fell to the floor.

"Here," said a voice next to the construction trucks. Alice was there her pale arm pointing to some wet dirt. Then she disappeared – again.

"Wow, I forgot ghosts don't stick around much," Crystal said sarcastically.

"Grab a shovel and go," Dean said.

After twenty minutes they got to Alice's grave, and her ghost reappeared again. "They thought they killed me, when actually I killed myself. I couldn't take it anymore, so I overdosed on my mums sleeping pills at school. The bullies were playing a joke on me already, they came in and thought they killed me. They kidnapped my body and buried me here." She said gesturing towards the hole and the skeleton.

"We'll end your suffering." Sam nodded.

Dean spilt lighter fluid over the body, and then salt, he lit a match but Ivy stopped him.

"Wait!" she demanded.

Everyone turned around to blink at her confused.

"Alice killed one person, okay, a person no-one even liked is that _so _bad?" Ivy asked.

The guys looked at each other then at Crystal, then back to Ivy.

"Iv, we've gotta burn her I'm sorry. She doesn't need the pain any longer." Crystal smiled then nodded at Dean to drop the match.

"NO!" Ivy screamed and grabbed the match, burning her hand slightly before it went out. "We're hunters, we kill bad things all the time, and we could even be blamed for some innocents getting in the way and dying! Okay?" Ivy said her glare focusing more on Crystal's sad face.

"Fine." Crystal grunted.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with her then?" Dean asked perplexed.

"I didn't say we couldn't burn her, just we can't burn her _here_. I have a better idea." Ivy smiled, a smile that worried Crystal and had the boys confused.

* * *

Dean hauled the skeletal body onto a sheet he found in the shed, turns out sheds are handy. With everyone's help they carried the body across the field and into a small ditch by the oak tree.

"_Yeah lets move the ghosts body, it's not as if it's ten years old and smells like rotten crap_!" Crystal groaned and tried not to gag from the smell.

"Hey I hear ya sister!" Dean groaned placing the body down and pouring more lighter fluid and salt over it.

"It feels better this way," Ivy said. "It's the one place she was truly free, the oak where she wrote her journal and all sorts of poems."

"Oh yeah talking of the journal, we need to burn that too," Dean said getting the matches back out.

Ivy looked shocked.

Sam resisted a chuckle. "We need to make sure she can't come back any other way and that is her next big possession it probably has her DNA on there from tears or something." Sam shrugged.

Ivy nodded and placed the journal neatly in the shallow grave; Dean once again poured lighter fluid and salt over it. "Now are you sure this time Ivy?" Dean asked lighting a match.

Ivy nodded. "It feels better this time."

Crystal tapped Ivy with her leg and placed her arms around her shoulders, this bought back memories for the both of them and it took all that they could not to cry.

Dean dropped the match in and flames licked at the corpse and journal.

They watched the flames glow and continue to eat away at the body, the atmosphere suddenly lightened. Ivy and Crystal took in a big sigh and the side of their heads touched. They were different, completely different, but yet they were so connected. They didn't know why, but they would always be best friends no matter what.

"Let's clear up this mess and go," Dean nodded glancing at the girls staring at the flames as if they were mourning a family member. He had seen that look before, so had Sam they tried to hide their emotions and both picked up the shovels whilst they walked back to the shed.

"It's not fair," Ivy sniffed letting a tear slip.

"I know…I'm so sorry Ivy." Crystal sighed. They hugged each other embracing a friendly scent when Crystal's phone buzzed.

"You really should keep those kind of toys to yourself," Ivy laughed and stifled the tears.

"Shut up!" Crystal chuckled letting a few of her own tears slip.

Crystal frowned at her phone, the number was unknown. "Hello?" she answered, the pit of her stomach twisted and she didn't know why.

"Hi there, is that Miss Blue?" asked a professional sounding voice – a doctors voice, she would recognise them any day.

"Yes this is her, what's happened? Who is this?" she asked.

"My name is Dr Falling, I'm from the Royal Berkshire Hospital, I'm ringing to inform you of an accident that's taken place…" the nurse continued to speak and Crystals stomach felt like a hundred ton elephant had ran across it several times.

Sam and Dean dumped the gear in the shed and walked the mowers back. They were pleased they had finished there job, Sam more than Dean. Truth be told Dean was tired of the hunting, if he could get out he would, he wanted it more than anything but he was realistic and knew it wouldn't happen. Crystal and Ivy being here, far away from home, gave him an ounce of hope that it was possible for some hunters to live a normal life. But the ghost and demon situation bought him back to reality…no-one could escape, not even the Blue and Valentine family.

"Get out in the morning?" Sam asked Dean as he leant against a wall looking at his brother for any sign of emotion.

Dean paused. He didn't want to leave something didn't feel right. "We still haven't found out about them, we can't leave yet I've got a hunch." Dean sighed.

Sam nodded understanding. "Okay."

It wasn't long before Sam found himself laughing. Dean frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sam laughed shaking his head in disbelief. "What is it with these girls? Huh? Any normal one and you would have had them in a motel room by now screaming your name, but with these you seem…"

"What Sammy? I seem what?" Dean asked aggravated.

"…I was going to say distant." Sam sighed.

"What? No, no, no, I can be there in ten!" Crystal urged from outside.

Sam and Dean frowned at each other.

"Crystal what is it what's happened?" Ivy shouted as Crystal ran bare footed across the field. She wasn't going to cry not yet, Henry still had some hope.

Dean and Sam ran out and joined Ivy.

"Henry's in the hospital he's had a car crash! Run with me if you want a ride!" Crystal called back not looking at them.

* * *

"Crystal slow down!" Ivy urged following her best friend into the hospital. She groaned when Crystal almost knocked into an elderly woman as she tried to get to the receptionists desk.

"Hi how can I…" the receptionist paused to look at Crystal, she had dirt marks covering her all over, and she smelt like smoke.

"Yes you can, thanks, Henry Blue where is he?" she asked as quick as she could, breathing hard.

"He's in OR at the moment, there's a family waiting room on the right that we put on hold for you." The receptionist smiled kindly and glanced as Ivy, Sam and Dean walked in the hospital and caught up with Crystal as she reached the waiting room.

"What do we do now?" Crystal asked as the others took seats in the room. They too were covered in dirt marks and were in dire need of a shower.

"You know the drill." Ivy said glancing at Crystal.

Crystal shook her head tears coming to her eyes, she wouldn't let any slip not infront of anyone but Ivy or Henry. "No, this wasn't meant to happen! He was meant to get to me and be with us! Not in an operating theatre fighting for his freaking life!" Crystal growled punching the wall beside her impressively, not breaking anything.


End file.
